The Another Side of the Mirror
by NellieLovet
Summary: No sentía nada. Absolutamente nada. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Dónde había estado? Algo le decía que algo no iba bien. Pero,¿qué? A veces, el otro lado del espejo puede mostrarte cosas que quieres o no ver...
1. The Another Side of the Mirror

**Disclaimer:** No es mío, simplemente por el hecho de que a otros se les ocurrió antes que a mí la idea. Pero el fic (la idea, vamos, no los personajes) es Mío... mi tesoro...

**Copyright:** Ni de coña. Nadie puede copiar esto sin mi consentimiento.

Una nueva locura salida de mi pequeña cabecita. Extrañamente empieza igual que el último capitulo de VCE (Noche con Vistas) pero no tiene nada que ver.

Sin embargo, la disposición de la casa será igual.

No sé cómo reaccionareis, si os gusta o no, pero espero que no me lanzéis navajazos xDD

El título significa "El Otro Lado del Espejo". Disfrutad ;)

**

* * *

**

**The Another Side of the Mirror

* * *

**

No sentía absolutamente nada. Era como si jamás hubiese estado allí. Nada. Estaba vacía. Completamente vacía. Se sentía como si no hubiese vivido los últimos años. Como si acabase de despertar de una espantosa pesadilla.

Pero nada más sacar los pies de la cama confirmó que no era así. Todo era nuevo, diferente. No sentía nada. Nada interiormente, al menos, porque hacía mucho frío. Mucho más frío del que debería hacer por la mañana; no recordaba esa temperatura tan baja como habitual.

Se levantó sin abrir los ojos, sólo deleitándose con sentirse "viva" de nuevo, con renacer. Anduvo lentamente por la habitación tropezándose varias veces. Era extraño. Supuestamente conocía perfectamente sus muebles, pero era como si se hubiesen movido de repente.

Caminó lentamente hasta el espejo, sintiendo cada filigrana de la alfombra bajo sus pies desnudos.

Era tan… siniestro. Jamás se había sentido de forma parecida. Era extraño.

Pero cuando abrió los ojos, el shock fue total. Sus ojos enfocaron de nuevo, como si jamás lo hubiesen hecho. Fue como verse por primera vez en un espejo, como si el último año hubiese estado viendo a través de una extraña tela que no deja verlo todo.

Elevó las manos para explorar el rostro que el cristal le ofrecía.

Ella no se recordaba así. Ella era más joven que lo que el espejo mostraba. Sintió ganas de gritar, pero no encontró la voz; también estaba inutilizada.

¿Había sido ella todo aquél tiempo? Recordaba todo lo que había pasado… la información, al menos, pero sentía que no había estado "presente", literalmente.

Trastabilló hacia atrás y cayó al suelo de culo, mirándose las manos horrorizada.

¿Dónde había estado? ¿Qué había pasado? Todo lo que sabía es que había estado viviendo como en tercera persona, viéndose actuar. Pero de lo que no estaba segura era de si ella era quién había controlado aquél viejo, antes bello y joven, y ahora mellado cuerpo.

¿Cómo era posible que hubiese cambiado tanto? Su padre se levantaría de la tumba si lo supiese. No, era imposible. Ella jamás había sido así, ¿por qué ahora sí?

—_¿Pensando en sus pecados, Sra. Lovett? _— preguntó una voz que resonó en la habitación.

La Sra. Lovett jadeó de la sorpresa y quiso gritar de nuevo, pero sólo salió un leve gemido. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

—¿Quién… eres? —preguntó con mucho esfuerzo, jamás había sentido tal dolor al hablar. Era como si no hubiese hablado o respirado en años. Su voz había salido ronca y quebrada.

—_Soy tu conciencia _—respondió riendo la impertinente voz, otra vez, sin punto de origen. A la Sra. Lovett se le hizo demasiado familiar. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar algo…

—Si… de verdad eres… mi conciencia —dijo con esfuerzo—. ¿Por qué… me hablas de usted?

—_Vaya, vaya _—contestó la voz, que era de mujer—. _Me has pillado… Pero, ¿por qué no te miras de nuevo al espejo? _—dijo riéndose misteriosamente.

La Sra. Lovett flexionó las piernas para ponerse de pie, pero le costaba bastante. Tenía los músculos agarrotados, de nuevo, como si jamás hubiesen sido utilizados.

—_Ya veo _—comentó la voz—. _Espera, te ayudo._

Sin una explicación aparente, una fuerza invisible apareció y la levantó.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó la Sra. Lovett, acercándose al espejo, esta vez con la voz más firme.

—_Quiero que me hagas un favor… un tanto especial _—dijo la voz.

Una figura apareció en el espejo, detrás de la Sra. Lovett, y posó su mano sobre el hombro de ella. La Sra. Lovett notó una leve presión en el lugar donde se "suponía" que la mujer había colocado su mano.

—Tú… —susurró.

—_Bienvenida de nuevo, Margaret. ¿Has dormido bien? _—preguntó burlona Lucy Barker desde el espejo.


	2. Reflejo

**Disclaimer:** No es mío, simplemente por el hecho de que a otros se les ocurrió antes que a mí la idea. Pero el fic (la idea, vamos, no los personajes) es Mío... mi tesoro...

**Copyright:** Ni de coña. Nadie puede copiar esto sin mi consentimiento.

Segundo capitulo. Espero que os guste. De momento no sé porqué demonios escribo esto, sólo sé que lo haré mientras no encuentre la inspiración para el otro (Viviendo con el Enemigo)

Así que venga, a leer :)

**

* * *

**

**The Another Side of the Mirror**

**-Reflejo-**

**

* * *

**

—Esto debe ser una pesadilla —susurró, sentándose en la cama y cabeceando—. Sí, una horrible pesadilla —dijo sin mirar al espejo, intentando convencerse a sí misma. Empezó a reírse ella sola, aunque mal (otra cosa sin utilizar), y tosió varias veces—. Bueno, me vuelvo a la cama… cuanto antes despierte…

—_¡No! _—pidió Lucy, sin moverse del espejo—. _No puedes. _

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ya desde la cama, como si la mujer del espejo fuese tonta—. Tú no eres nadie. Eres sólo… producto de mi mente. En cuanto me despierte desaparecerás.

—_Pero es que no vas a despertar _—explicó Lucy—. _Tienes que ayudarme. _Debes _ayudarme. Yo te explicaré qué hacer y cómo comportarte, pero si me prometes ayudarme._

—¿Y por qué habría de hacerte caso? No necesito tu ayuda. Esto es sólo un sueño. Además, tú no estás muerta. Eres esa… maldita mendiga. Así que déjame en paz, que quiero volver a la realidad.

—_Mi cuerpo vive, pero mi alma no está en él _—explicó Lucy, apenada—. _Eras mi última esperanza. Estuve estos dos años buscando la forma de devolverte a tu cuerpo… para que me ayudases… pero ahora…_

—¿Sra. Lovett? —llamó una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con voz ronca y algo de dolor en la garganta.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Se tomó unos instantes antes de responder. ¿Quién era? ¿El niño?

—_Es Sweeney Todd, idiota _—dijo Lucy. Parecía algo mosqueada porque la Sra. Lovett pensaba que no existía, a pesar de que estaba ahí.

—¡Sí! —contestó la Sra. Lovett, fulminando con la mirada al fantasma de Lucy.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no ha bajado a hacer el desayuno? —preguntó enfadado el que debía ser el Sr. Todd.

—Pues hágaselo usted mismo. ¿Es que no tiene manos? —respondió, tapándose con las mantas.

El portazo que vino a continuación asustaría a un muerto, aunque no a Lucy, que los miraba con cierto regocijo.

La Sra. Lovett se sobresaltó y se tapó con las mantas todo lo importante antes de incorporarse para ver la figura enfadada del barbero. Tres clases de miedo se apoderaron de su cuerpo y mente.

¡Iba a ver a Lucy! ¡No podía verla! Ella estaba allí, en el espejo. No se había movido. Si la veía, la mataría.

Y sin embargo, eso no era lo que más la preocupaba. Había algo más. Cierta cosa en su mente que le avisaba de que no estaba bien. Que allí faltaba algo.

No hizo falta más de una mirada para saber qué era.

No sentía nada. Miraba al hombre, pero no sentía nada por él. Sabía que eran cómplices, que supuestamente ella lo _amaba, _pero es que ahora por él no sentía nada. Ni simpatía, ni afecto, ni ira, ni… nada.

¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? Sabía lo que debía sentir, pero…

El Sr. Todd avanzó hasta ella en dos zancadas y la agarró del pelo, haciéndola chillar de dolor al notar como cada pelo de su cabeza se estiraba hasta los topes.

—Su-deber-es-hacer-la-comida —puntualizó entre dientes—. Si no lo hace, me veré obligado a tomar medidas.

Y dicho aquello, la soltó con furia contra la cama y se fue dando otro portazo.

Las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos sólo le recordaron que aquello no podía ser una pesadilla; dolía demasiado.

Lloró por lo desdichada que era. Que ella supiese, sólo había perdido dos años de su vida. Pero, ¿y si habían sido más? ¿Y si se estaba volviendo loca?

—_Tranquilízate _—dijo Lucy—. _Sólo está de mal humor. Es así todas las mañanas._

—¿Y por qué? —preguntó la Sra. Lovett con inocencia, secándose la cara y levantándose de la cama. Seguía costándole andar, pero parecía que de ese momento a unas horas ya sería completamente capaz de moverse, hablar y respirar sin dolor.

—_Ha soñado_—resumió.

La Sra. Lovett empezó a vestirse para el día. Lucy se cambió del espejo en el cual estaba al del tocador para ayudarla a peinarse y a vestirse, y de vez en cuando influía en su cuerpo porque si no la mujer era incapaz.

Cuando estuvo convenientemente maquillada y vestida, la Sra. Lovett se miró en el espejo, y allí apareció Lucy.

—Suponiendo que no me engañes —dijo ya con su voz normal—, y que esto no sea un sueño o algo así, qué quieres y por qué estás aquí.

—_Esa es la misma pregunta de dos formas diferentes_ —se burló.

—Limítate a contestar —exigió.

—_Aih, chica _—se quejó—. _¡Qué borde eres! Vale, está bien. Estoy aquí porque necesito tu ayuda para una pequeña venganza._

—¿Qué? —lo que le faltaba, otra más.

—_No seas boba, él sólo te utiliza. Nosotras fuimos amigas. Yo te he ayudado estos dos años. _

—¿Tomando posesión de mi cuerpo sin mi permiso? ¿Qué tipo de amiga eres?

—_Una que podría haberte dejado morir cómo tú hiciste conmigo._

—¿Morir? Un momento, ¡yo no te dejé morir! ¡Tú te suicidaste sin hacerme el menor caso!

—_¡Estaba loca, Margaret! ¿O acaso no te acuerdas de cuando deliraba? ¿O de cuando decía cosas sin sentido?_

—Intenté ayudarte —la reprochó—. Espera… ¿qué querías decir con "dejarme morir"?

—_¿Te acuerdas de tu incidente en las escaleras hace tres años?_

—Por supuesto, fue muy doloroso. Estuve varios días inconsciente, o eso me dijeron.

—_Estabas _muerta —recalcó la última palabra—. _Tomé tu cuerpo hasta que tu alma estuviese lista._

—¿Qué? ¿Bromeas?

—_En lo absoluto. Y yo ahora necesito un favor._

—Cual favor… —preguntó con perspicacia.

—_No te lo voy a contar de momento. Baja y haz el desayuno para los hombrecitos de la casa._

—¿Cómo?

—_No te preocupes, yo te ayudo _—dijo el fantasma, sonriendo.

Y dicho aquello, Lucy desapareció del espejo, mostrando sólo el confundido reflejo de la Sra. Lovett.


	3. Locura

**Disclaimer: **Sweeney Todd no es mío... pero algún día, lo será.

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar :)

No me puedo creer lo que he estado escribiendo este capitulo. Casi llego tarde a recoger las notas y todo XD Espero que os guste porque me he dejado los dedos (:D) y prometo que habrá, al menos de este, capitulos igual de largos.

Aclaro:

Guiones (—) para las conversaciones.

Cursiva y guión para Lucy.

Entre comillas ("") y en cursiva para cuando Lucy habla en la cabeza de la Sra. Lovett en medio de una conversación.

Entre comillas y normal para pensamientos, recuerdos, etc.

Cursiva, negrita y guión para cuando la Sra. Lovett y Lucy hablen a la vez, es decir, digan lo mismo. Bueno, eso se explica abajo.

¡A leer!

* * *

**Locura

* * *

**

Suspiró, observándose en el espejo. ¿De verdad era ella? Lucy había dicho tres años… llevaba tres años muerta… ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta?

—_¡Vamos! _—se quejó la otra mujer sin hacerse visible—. _¡Que no se va a hacer sólo!_

Gruñó, no le gustaba que la dieran órdenes.

Salió de la habitación con cuidado, estirando las piernas para desentumecerlas. Bajar la escalera fue casi una tortura por tanto desnivel, y las risas de su difunta amiga tampoco ayudaban mucho. Sobre todo cuando la recordaba que eso lo tendría que hacer durante todo el día y todos los días.

Llegó a la tienda minutos después, y, por lo menos, se llevó una sorpresa grata. Estaba limpia, no había bichos. No estaba como la recordaba, sucia y destartalada, ahora se parecía más a cuando la compró.

Lucy sonrió con agrado desde su reflejo en los cristales de las ventanitas mientras la Sra. Lovett avanzaba por la habitación mirándolo todo.

—_Entonces… ¿lo he hecho bien? _—preguntó.

—Ya lo creo… pienso que es lo único que has hecho bien estando en mi cuerpo —respondió la Sra. Lovett maravillada.

—¿Perdón?

Una voz proveniente de la sala la sacó de sus pensamientos e hizo que enrojeciera por la vergüenza. Se dio la vuelta lentamente. Un niño la miraba desde la entrada a la trastienda, con los ojos adormilados y un pijama de rayas viejo. ¿Quién era?

—_Toby _—le recordó Lucy. La Sra. Lovett miró en su dirección asustada. ¿Qué podían pensar el niño si la veía? —. _Él no puede verme ni oírme… _—respondió Lucy, cansada por su idiotez. La Sra. Lovett disimuló un poco.

—Nada —respondió. "_Cariño" _le recordó Lucy—. Ca-cariño —terminó.

—_Si te comportas así va a notar que algo raro pasa._

—Cállate —susurró la Sra. Lovett sin mirarla.

—¿Está bien, Sra. Lovett? —preguntó Tobías, extrañado por la reacción de su madre. ¿Por qué decía aquello? Parecía hablar sola… era raro.

—**_Claro amor, ¿cómo iba a estar, sino? _**—respondió Lucy, usando la boca y la voz de la Sra. Lovett, la cual, como siempre, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca rara—. **_Anda, vete a dormir un rato más mientras hago el desayuno, ¿eh?_**

—Sí, gracias, señora —respondió, bostezando, aunque no muy convencido se fue.

Cuando desapareció, la Sra. Lovett miró escandalizada al reflejo de Lucy, que la miraba bastante preocupada.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —le dijo, aunque susurrando por si la oían—. ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡Nunca!

—_No sabes comportarte, y casi la lías. Lo voy a hacer siempre que cometas estupideces como esas _—respondió.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! No tienes idea de lo mal que se siente.

—_Me da igual _—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues no te ayudaré —dijo, alzando una ceja "amenazadoramente".

—_A ver si opinas lo mismo después de tener que hacer _tú sola _el desayuno._

Atónita, la Sra. Lovett observó como la figura de Lucy desaparecía del espejo, y la dejaba a ella con todo el marrón.

—¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo! —exigió.

—_No. Vamos a ver si tan lista eres _—dijo su voz.

Refunfuñando, la Sra. Lovett trató de recordar qué desayunaban el barbero y el niño. La tela que cubría sus memorias era muy espesa, y la información que supuestamente sabía se le escurría entre los dedos. Tuvo que pensar con obviedad.

Puso agua a calentar para hacer té, y mientras, miró a su alrededor por si algo se lo recordaba.

¿Empanadas? Del Sr. Todd lo dudaba, todas eran humanas.

¿Tostadas? Sí, posiblemente para el niño.

¿Ginebra? ¡No! ¿Cómo iban a desayunar con eso?

—_Tu querido niñito adoptado lo hace _—se rió la voz de Lucy.

—Gracias —respondió ella.

Se escucharon algunas malas palabras provenientes de Lucy… o de la mente de la Sra. Lovett, que empezaba a pensar que se estaba volviendo loca.

"¿Y cómo no voy a pensarlo?", se preguntó. "¡Veo a una muerta! ¡_Hablo _con ella! Si no fuera porque su historia parece real, me internaría yo misma en Bedlam".

Cuando terminó con la comida, que le quedó bastante mal, decidió que lo mejor sería subirle el desayuno al Sr. Todd primero. Cogió lo que mejor estaba para él, no fuese que la pegase o algo, y subió rápidamente. Cuanto antes, mejor.

Pero entrar en la tenebrosa barbería fue un mal trago para ella. Estaba oscuro, escaso en decoración. Y la única luz que había era la que llegaba desde la ventana, que apenas y era nada.

—**_Le he traído el desayuno, amor _**—dijeron ambas. Ahora la Sra. Lovett fingió normalidad, a pesar de que estaba bastante enfada con Lucy por volverlo a hacer.

—Bien —contestó él, sentado en su silla.

Ella no dijo nada y caminó hacia la puerta, queriendo salir de allí cuanto antes.

—Sra. Lovett —la llamó sin darse la vuelta, mirándole desde el reflejo de su navaja.

—¿Sí, Sr. Todd? —preguntó ella de forma neutral, luchando por las palabras que Lucy quería decir por ella.

—Siento lo de ésta mañana.

—No importa —respondió—. Entiendo por qué se puso así.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó él. ¿Y qué podía saber ella? —. ¿Por qué?

—Ha soñado —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo por la puerta.

Sweeney Todd se quedó un momento en silencio. ¿Había soñado? ¿Cómo que había soñado? No lo entendía. La respuesta era acertada, por supuesto, pero jamás pensó que ella pudiese… entenderle. Entender que sus sueños eran pesadillas, que le ponían de aquél extraño humor cada vez que amanecía.

Y esos sueños eran terroríficos, pues siempre soñaba que estaba con Lucy, su Lucy, en la cama, compartiendo su amor. Y eran pesadillas porque, aunque trataba de disfrutarlas en vano, sabía que despertaría tarde o temprano, y experimentar el volver a perderlo todo, noche tras noche, día tras día, le hacía un daño imposible de reparar.

Lo que él no sabía es que todo era culpa de la susodicha, que había decidido vengarse de él de la forma más cruel posible.

La Sra. Lovett bajó las escaleras a trompicones, asustada.

Cuando le miró a los ojos, aquellos pozos vacíos, sólo recordó muertes y dolor. Los sentimientos que supuestamente antaño tuviese ya no estaban. Todos eran de Lucy, y no suyos.

Despertó a Toby, fingiendo estar bien, y le dio el desayuno.

Rápidamente volvió a su habitación, se le habían quitado las ganas de comer.

Lucy… maldita per-… Ahora encajaban muchas cosas. Las preguntas que siempre se hizo tras el velo de: "¿Qué tuvo ella que yo no tenga?" en realidad eran "¿Por qué no puede ver que yo _soy _ella?". Había estado cegada por ilusiones creadas por el espíritu.

—_Sólo lo hice por tu bien _—dijo Lucy, apareciendo en el espejo del tocador.

—¿Por mi _bien_? —preguntó escandalizada—. Has jugado con mis sentimientos, con mi mente, ¡has jugado conmigo! —le recriminó.

—_Tenías que pensar que de verdad estabas enamorada de él. Verás, Margaret, cuando caíste por las escaleras pensé que te habías muerto. No podía permitirlo, ¡él vendría directo aquí! Y tú eras mi amiga, ¿Cómo podría dejar que murieses?_

—Fuiste una egoísta. ¡Hubiese preferido morir antes que verme incriminada en esta guerra… venganza que no es la mía! —gritó.

—_Pero estás viva, y no pienso dejar que te suicides _—dijo tercamente—. _Escúchame bien, Margaret. No estabas muerta del todo. Tu alma se había fraccionado, y poco a poco te morías, sí, pero aún no lo estabas. Me apoderé de tu cuerpo y presioné los cachos de tu alma. Me volví mortal _por ti. _Hice que tú absorbieras mi energía por la noche para poder juntar tus piezas. He tardado tres años en conseguir que volvieses a la vida. ¿No me estás agradecida? Ya te cobré tu deuda conmigo, aprovechándome de tu cuerpo para volver a disfrutar un poco más de la vida. Pero, ¿acaso es pecado? Te he dado una vida, alguien que puede protegerte. Hemos hecho lo correcto, juntas._

—¡Por tu culpa he _matado_! —dijo casi llorando—. Iré al infierno… ¡_esto _es un infierno!

—_¡Te equivocas! Yo maté por ti, y yo sufriré las consecuencias. Eso ya lo he hablado con los superiores _—mintió.

—Ah… ¿sí? —preguntó, tranquilizándose.

—_Sí. Así que no te alteres, y hazme caso._

—E-está bien.

En su habitación, el Sr. Todd no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que ella había dicho mientras desayunaba. De repente todo era diferente. Su comida sabía diferente, ella parecía diferente. Sus palabras eran diferentes.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su comida no le daba asco. Sí, se le habían quemado las tostadas, pero eso a él jamás le había importado. No. Tenía que ser otra cosa.

Se sentó a pensar.

¿Por qué nunca la había mirado ni tratado bien? La respuesta era sencilla. Ella _era _familiar. Odiaba todo lo que pudiese recordarle a Lucy. Saber que había otra mujer pretendiéndole, bien por egoísmo bien por obsesión le traía de cabeza. Había decidido apartarla, no pensar en ella.

Pero sus palabras aquella mañana le habían descolocado.

Le comprendía, y le entendía. Tal vez ahora, así sin más, hubiese entendido su forma de ver las cosas. Eso era lo que él necesitaba, sentirse comprendido.

¿Cuántas tardes lluviosas, cuando la gente no viene, había secuestrado un cliente y le había contado toda su vida sólo para desahogarse con alguien antes de matarlo? Pero él sabía que aquellas personas sólo decían entenderle por miedo a morir, pero ella aún no estaba condenada.

No había oído en sus palabras un sentimiento irracional hacia él. Sólo… comprensión.

Sí. Sentía que alguien, y por primera vez en muchos años, le entendía. Y ese alguien, era la Sra. Lovett.

* * *

Vaya vaya, dicen que la comida sabe diferente depende de qué persona la haga... ¿será que al Sr. Todd no le gusta la comida de Lucy? XD


	4. Confesiones

**Disclaimer: **Sweeney Todd no es mío... pero algún día, lo será.

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar :)

Extraño. Este capitulo es extraño. No diré más.

Aclaro:

Guiones (—) para las conversaciones.

Cursiva y guión para Lucy.

Entre comillas ("") y en cursiva para cuando Lucy habla en la cabeza de la Sra. Lovett en medio de una conversación.

Entre comillas y normal para pensamientos, recuerdos, etc.

Cursiva, negrita y guión para cuando la Sra. Lovett y Lucy hablen a la vez, es decir, digan lo mismo. Bueno, eso se explica abajo.

¡A leer!

* * *

**Confesiones

* * *

**

Aquella mañana, la Sra. Lovett volvió a su tienda. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla un momento. Por primera vez en lo que llevaba allí viviendo, y casi eran dos años, ella parecía asustada de verdad.

—Sr. Todd —empezó tímidamente la Sra. Lovett. ¿¡Cómo demonios se había dejado convencer para aquello? —. Me estaba preguntando…

—¿Sí? —preguntó cansado de su lentitud y afilando con más fuerza la navaja. La mujer pareció percatarse entonces de ella y se asustó aún más.

—¿Ve-Vendrá…? —Lucy ya no lo aguantó más—. **_¿Le gustaría venir conmigo al mercado, Sr. Todd? Tal vez tenga que cargar pesos, carne, por ejemplo. Ya sabe usted que la gente es muy cotilla y…_**

—Sí, entiendo —las cortó asqueado—. Iré.

—G-gracias —dijo la Sra. Lovett, tragando saliva y bajando las escaleras.

Entró rápidamente en la tienda. Estaba que echaba humo. ¿¡Cómo demonios del infierno podía hacerle aquello!?

—_Tranquilízate, mujer. No es tan malo como parece._

—¿Estás loca? ¡Y no me refiero a tu alter ego! No pienso ir con él a _ninguna parte. _¿¡Has visto la hoja de esa navaja!?

—_Todos los días, y te recuerdo que es la misma que en tu cuello ha estado infinidad de veces._

—¡En mi cuello! —exclamó—. En _tu _cuello estuvo, aunque fuese mi cuerpo.

—_Tecnicismos _—resumió ella, pasando su reflejo de la ventana al recipiente de la masa, mientras la Sra. Lovett hacia empanadas.

—¿Y si no le gusto? —preguntó preocupada—. No somos iguales. Llevas años haciéndole creer que le amo, pero no es así. Y mi comida y costumbres son diferentes, y…

—_¡Claro que le gustas! Ayer estaba atontado contigo. ¿No le viste?_

—Prefiero fijarme en donde están todas y cada una de sus navajas.

—_Ayer le sorprendiste _—dijo con cansancio—. _Lo de "ha soñado" fue un buen punto a tu favor._

—Sí, ya —dijo ella sin creérselo—. Pues no te metas en mi cuerpo, o no se lo va a tragar.

Lucy, en su interior, echaba chispas. Si tenía que discutir todo el rato con ella, jamás conseguiría lo que quería. Tenía que hacer que confiara en ella, y si para eso tenía que renunciar a controlar su cuerpo, lo haría.

La verdad es que sus planes llegaban más lejos que una simple tortura. Ella quería matar a su marido, hacerle sufrir. Quería que perdiese todo, que bebiera los mares por ella. Quería sumirle en la más profunda de las depresiones.

Y ahí entraba "su amiga del alma". Ella sería la encargada de matarle, de hacerle sufrir.

Aún no tenía muy claro cómo, pero se hacía una idea. Y siempre podía jugar con el lenguaje… ¿no?

—_Está bien _—aceptó Lucy—. _Si prometes ayudarme, y hacerme caso, no te tocaré ningún día más._

La Sra. Lovett pareció pensárselo. ¿Podía fiarse de ella? Tal vez sólo era un mal sueño, o Lucy una imaginación suya. Tal vez a alguien se le habían colado unas setas alucinógenas y… suspiró por dentro, eso era poco probable.

—Está bien, ¿qué quieres que haga? —preguntó con desgana.

Lucy sonrió. Ella había dicho de día… pero nadie había hablado de la noche.

—_De momento vete al mercado con él. Será interesante ver cómo reaccionas._

—¿Estás loca? No tengo ni idea de cómo comportarme, él…

—_Tranquila. Haz que Toby vaya con vosotros y él estará callado hasta que el niño desaparezca. Después, yo te ayudaré en las conversaciones._

—¿Ayudarme cómo?

—_Sólo en las conversaciones. No diré nada que no quieras, lo juro _—dijo, fingiendo inocencia.

—Está bien… —dijo la Sra. Lovett, mirándola de reojo sin fiarse mucho de ella.

—**_Toby, cariño, ¿Por qué no vas a mirar si encuentras algún dulce y ginebra? _**—dijeron—. **_Luego nos encontramos aquí._**

—Y si encuentro a Jasper o a otro de mis amigos, ¿puedo quedarme con ellos? —preguntó alegre. La Sra. Lovett no solía dejarle comprar dulces y ginebra.

—**_Está bien_** —respondieron—. Pero la ginebra no se abre hasta llegar a casa —terminó la Sra. Lovett, no muy contenta con la idea de quedarse sola ante el peligro.

—¡Gracias, señora! —exclamó, dándole un beso en la mejilla y se marchó corriendo. Hacia unas semanas le había echado el ojo a una ginebra que tenía muy buena pinta.

El Sr. Todd y la Sra. Lovett siguieron caminando sin rumbo por el atestado mercado. Siempre que era Jueves se ponía de aquella forma. Se debía a que las mercancías llegaban ese día y, gracias a dios, nadie hubiese ido a su tienda de haber abierto.

—¿Quiere tomar algo? —preguntó el Sr. Todd como si nada. Ella le miró un poco sorprendida, después asustada, y finalmente aceptó.

—Está bien.

—Por aquí, entonces —dijo con voz neutra, señalando un callejón—. La taberna está un poco más allá —explicó al ver la palidez de la Sra. Lovett.

Por dentro, Lucy se carcomía las entrañas. ¿Cómo era posible que la invitase a tomar algo así de repente? Era inaudito. Imposible. Ella llevaba tratándolo durante años, ¡y la verdadera Sra. Lovett lo había logrado con una frase que era _suya_!

La panadera le siguió hasta la taberna que él había escogido. Era pequeña, de madera oscura, pero parecía acogedora.

Dentro, algunos saludaron al Sr. Todd desde sus mesas. Parecían conocerle. Todos eran hombres de los bajos fondos, más o menos como los clientes del Sr. Todd.

Se sentaron en una mesa de una esquina con bancos en vez de sillas, apartados del resto. Se hizo el silencio.

—¿Van a tomar algo? —preguntó el camarero.

—Lo de siempre —dijo el Sr. Todd sin mirarle a él, sino a la Sra. Lovett, esperando su respuesta.

—Nada, gracias —respondió. Había pensado en ginebra, pero entonces se acordó de que ella no estaba acostumbrada a la bebida, sino Lucy. Y no quería pasar un mal trago.

Otro tenso silencio se hizo entre ellos. La bebida no tardó en llegar, y aún así, el Sr. Todd parecía algo atormentado consigo mismo.

—Entonces… ¿suele frecuentar este sitio? —preguntó ella, algo nerviosa, mientras dejaba el bolso a su lado.

—Eso parece —contestó con sequedad sin mirarla. Ella suspiró y miró hacia otro lado, algo agobiada.

A pesar de estar con él, se sentía un poco más segura. Allí, con todos aquellos hombres alrededor (y sus mujeres de compañía) era imposible que la hiciese nada... ¿verdad?

Se sorprendió al reconocer a varios clientes suyos. Todos ellos habían subido alguna vez a afeitarse con el Sr. Todd, pero ninguno parecía tener familia.

—¿Ese no es el Sr. Wayman? —susurré, acercándome un poco a él para disimular y sin mirar al citado hombre.

—Sí, es él —respondió, mirando su vaso.

—Juraría que no tiene familia —murmuré—. Aunque supongo que no ha recibido su "mejor afeitado" porque sería sospechoso… ¿no?

Él levantó la cabeza sorprendido y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Cómo ha dicho? —preguntó, creyendo no haber oído bien.

—Que podría ser… sospechoso si… si usted le invitó o él fue y… —dijo algo angustiada por su repentina expresión.

—¿Cómo es posible? —susurró el Sr. Todd, apoyándose en el respaldo del banco y mirando al vacío sin entender. Ellas tuvieron la impresión de que ignoraba a la Sra. Lovett.

—¿El qué, Sr. Todd? —preguntó ella.

—Perdone —dijo, saliendo de su trance.

—¿Por qué?

—Es que no me explico cómo es posible que... nada, déjelo, no lo entendería —se corrigió, con la esperanza secreta de que en realidad no lo hiciese.

—Pruebe —se aventuró ella. Vio a Lucy, la cual estaba asentada en el vaso, hacerle una señal de que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Él suspiró y pareció pensárselo. ¿Cómo iba ella a entender? La Sra. Lovett llevaba años sin hacerlo, atosigándole día sí y día también. Era _imposible _que de repente hubiese cambiado tanto de la noche al día.

Pero tenía razón, ¿qué perdía por probar?

—No entiendo cómo es posible que me entienda —se sinceró, mirándola a los ojos un poco dolido por recuerdos pasados.

—¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo? —preguntó extrañada.

—Seamos realistas, Sra. Lovett —dijo, inclinándose sobre la mesa y acercando su cara a la de ella. La Sra. Lovett se amedrentó un poco por la seriedad de sus palabras—. Usted lleva dos años atosigándome, buscando mi atención. Nunca se ha preguntado cómo me siento. Está _empeñada _en que tengo que amarla y pasar de largo de mi vida anterior. Está _convencida _de que olvide a Lucy.

Ella le miró un momento, perpleja. ¿Eso era verdad? No parecía muy probable, habiendo sido ella Lucy durante tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué iba a querer Lucy que el Sr. Todd se olvidara de ella?

Y entonces comprendió, Lucy quería que se olvidara de su "ella" anterior, y la aceptase en otro cuerpo.

Pero el Sr. Todd era demasiado fiel a su recuerdo de Lucy como para hacerlo.

—No estoy segura de ello —dijo neutralmente, no iba a mentirle. No tenía ni idea—. Pero comprendo su situación y sus sentimientos. Es posible que no haya sido consciente de lo que le pasaba los últimos años, Sr. Todd. Le pido mil disculpas sin tan mal se lo he hecho pasar —dije, fulminando con la mirada al reflejo de Lucy, que parecía confundida—, nunca fue mi intención.

Él la evaluó con la mirada, parecía sincera, aunque no parecía ella del todo. ¿Sería esto un sueño? Imposible. Se había imaginado mil veces aquella situación, en la que ella le pedía perdón y le decía que le comprendía (acompañado de una larga conversación sobre sus sentimientos). Pero, definitivamente, no solía hablar así en sus sueños.

Le recordó levemente a cuando eran jóvenes. La Sra. Lovett solía hablarle así a los extraños.

Asintió levemente.

—¿A qué se refería con que he soñado? —preguntó, sentándose recto y bebiendo un poco más. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Por las mañanas… usted… bueno, supongo que ha debido tener pesadillas con su pasado y por eso tiene tan mal humor. Yo también lo tendría —aseguró.

El Sr. Todd alzó una ceja incrédulo. En otras circunstancias, ella ya tendría la mano sobre la suya. Pero no era así. Estaba distante, le miraba con respeto y no con lástima. Era seria, le miraba indiferente.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó—. ¿O me ha traído aquí sólo para esto?

—La he traído para charlar —contestó.

—Esto parece un interrogatorio —dijo ella—. Y algunos amiguitos suyos no hacen más que mirarme —señaló, lanzando miradas nerviosas a aquellos que lo hacían. "_No te preocupes, no te tocarán" _susurró Lucy por primera vez en toda la conversación.

—Estamos charlando —dijo él, ignorando lo de que la miraban.

—Muy bien —dijo ella mosqueada—. Entonces seamos realistas, ¿sí, Sr. Todd? —preguntó con dureza—. Entiendo que esté triste por lo que le pasó a su esposa. Entiendo que odie a quien se lo hizo y entiendo que la eche de menos. A ella y a su hija. Entiendo que odie esta ciudad. Pero no voy a consentir que me trate como esta mañana, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó entornando los ojos—. No voy a permitir que me gruña y me sea cruel conmigo solo porque le ha dado la vena —estaba casi levantada del todo, y él la miraba incrédulo. Parecía comprender algo, y estaba sorprendido por ello.

—Usted me comprende… porque ya no me ama —afirmó, como si fuese obvio. Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso para la Sra. Lovett. Se levantó y se inclinó a su lado.

—Jamás podría amar a un asesino —susurró en su oído, antes de incorporarse y salir del bar bastante enfadada.

Lucy miró sorprendida a ambos. El Sr. Todd parecía haberlo asumido, tomó de golpe lo que le quedaba de lo que fuese que había pedido y volvió a pedirlo.

No parecía él. Estaba entristecido, y Lucy era incapaz de saber por qué. ¿Tanto le importaba que la panadera ya no le amase? ¿O que le odiase? ¡Ella no era nadie para él! ¡Él tenía que odiarla! Sabía que no estaba enamorado de la Sra. Lovett, pero no era posible que le afectase tanto.

—Genial, Barker —se dijo él mismo—. Ya lo has fastidiado otra vez —suspiró, pagando la cuenta y yéndose del bar.

* * *

Voy a dar expliaciones, porque ni yo misma me entiendo.

La Sra. Lovett le comprende, claro que sí, pero ella está enfada con _Lucy_ por obligarla a participar en los asesinatos, y con el Sr. Todd porque él pide que le entiendan, pero no se esfuerza en entender a los demás.

Y el Sr. Todd está triste porque, según él, acaba de perder a la única persona que podría entenderlo sin tener que estar emocionalmente atado a ella más allá de una amistad que, supuestamente, ellos tenían. Y claro, Lucy está que arde, porque eso interfiere en sus planes.

Y ahora pienso que eso debería haberlo narrado, pero bueno xD

**Mrs Eleanor Lovett:** ¡Muchas gracias por el RR! Sí, es cierto. Hace mucho que no subo de este, pero es simple lo que pasó en anteriores. Él tiró del pelo de ella porque le dijo que se hiciese él mismo el desayuno (xD)


	5. Reprimenda

**Disclaimer:** El día que Sweeney Todd me pertenezca, haré una nueva versión de la pelicula ;) Pero como no me pertenece, pues...

**Copyright:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento.

* * *

_Este fic tuvo mucho tiraje, creo recordar._

_Gustó bastante._

_Pero también me acuerdo que perdí la inspiración. La idea estaba ahí, claro, así que aprovechando que la cosa revive dentro de mi ser, traigo este capitulo, nuevo totalmente, para vosotros._

_Creo que lo he enfocado bastante bien ;)  
_

**

* * *

**

**Reprimenda**

**

* * *

**

— _¡Maldita seas! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre!? —_gritaba una furiosa fantasma, devuelta en la habitación de los Lovett—. _¡Eres idiota! _

—Tranquila, Lu… —susurraba la Sra. Lovett, un poco amedrentada—. Sólo dije la verdad… Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

— _¿¡La verdad!? ¿¡Lo que tenías que hacer!? ¡Admito que usar mis palabras fue algo inteligente, de acuerdo! ¡Pero recriminarle cosas de ese tipo no es la mejor manera de ganarte su amor!_ —gritó iracunda.

—¡Yo no quiero su amor! —sollozó—. ¡Sólo quiero salir de estos malditos engaños! ¡Apenas dos días y no sé lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Tú me has metido en esto! —se acercó lentamente al espejo, señalándolo, hasta tocar con la yema del dedo el frío cristal—. ¡Si no fuera por ti, ahora él estaría en la cárc-! —se cortó y un grito escapó de su garganta.

* * *

Tras salir del bar, Sweeney Todd decidió volver a casa.

Estaba preocupado por la Sra. Lovett. No es que ella le importara, ¿vale? Sólo el hecho de que de repente fuese tan distinta, de que haya cambiado de la noche a la mañana, y de pronto le comprenda y le entienda. Todo como por arte de magia.

Su vida había sido horrible, y al llegar al Emporio de la Empanada sólo había ido a peor. Todo le recordaba a ella, a su dulce, joven, hermosa Lucy. Y lo odiaba. Odiaba tener una foto de ella en blanco y negro, y no poder recordar el color exacto de sus ojos, o el de su pelo. Ni siquiera recordaba la textura de su piel, ni si era tan pálida como la luna. Tampoco recordaba haberla visto dormir ni una sola vez, aún sabiendo que lo había hecho varias veces.

Y aquello le torturaba.

Pero la Sra. Lovett había estado siempre ahí, dándole todo lo que necesitaba, insistiendo en que deberían estar juntos. ¿Por qué? ¡Él no la quería! Él quería a Lucy, no a una copia mala.

Y ella había cambiado, así, de sopetón, y ya no le daba tanto asco. Ahora parecía más la amiga que había tenido de pequeño, una que siempre había querido mucho.

_"Jamás podría amar a un asesino"_.

Suspirando, entró en la tienda. Tal vez pudiera disculparse con ella por el "interrogatorio", y así decirle que en realidad si se preocupaba por su bienestar.

Y tenía, además, que encontrar una forma de llegar al maldito Juez.

Pero en la tienda no estaba, ni en la pequeña sala, y tampoco en el recibidor. Por un momento temió que le hubiese abandonado. Si lo había hecho, entonces él no podría jamás vengar a Lucy. No podía haberse ido, de eso Sweeney Todd estaba seguro.

Pronto sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

Subió las escaleras a su habitación, porque se escuchaban gritos allí arriba. ¿Con quién hablaría? La Sra. Lovett no era de las mujeres que llevan gente a sus aposentos. Ni siquiera Tobías tenía permitido dormir ahí cuando tenía una pesadilla.

"_¡Yo no quiero su amor!" _¿Sabría la Sra. Lovett que él estaba escuchando tras la puerta? No estaba seguro, pero lo que sí sabía es que estaba llorando. "_¡Sólo quiero salir de estos malditos engaños! … ¡Tú me has metido en esto! ¡Si no fuera por ti, ahora…!"_

Jamás escuchó terminar esa frase, pues tan pronto como lo hizo, un alarido rasgó el aire, acompañado del desagradable sonido de miles de cristales al romperse.

—¿¡Sra. Lovett!? —la llamó, preocupado.

¿Preocupado? No, sólo era curiosidad.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está bien? —sin respuesta.

Trató de abrir la puerta, pero algo la bloqueaba. Siguió intentándolo hasta que consiguió apartar el pesado espejo de en medio.

La encontró tirada en el suelo, llorando desorientada, echa un ovillo. De sus brazos caía sangre, seguramente se había tapado la cara (gracias a Dios, no hubiese soportado verla con cicatrices todos los días).

Se agachó cerca de ella.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó, zarandeándola un poco. Sin embargo, aquél tono frío no se iba de sus palabras—. ¿Con quién hablaba?

—¿Eh? —estaba confusa—. ¿Qué? Yo… estaba hablando con… mmm… no sé, creo que hablaba sola —mintió al final, sabiendo que aquello podría acabar en una discusión bastante fuerte.

—Ya veo —contestó, levantándola.

—El espejo explotó —explicó levemente, apartándose de él temerosa. No le gustaba la idea de estar cerca de aquél demonio, por muy amigos que fueran en el pasado.

Sweeney Todd asintió y se fue.

Aquella frase todavía relampagueando en su mente; "_¡Yo no quiero su amor!_"


	6. Admitiendo la verdad

**Disclaimer:** Que hable a quien le pertenezca Sweeney Todd_ *se escuchan grillos*._ Eso pensaba...

**Copyright:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento.

* * *

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lucy Matsudaria! El capi que me pediste ;) Creo que ha quedado interesante...

**

* * *

**

**Admitiendo la verdad**

Todavía tenía el vello como escarpias debido a su reciente aproximación. Nerviosa, respiraba a toda velocidad tratando de calmarse.

El espejo había explotado, recordó, y él había entrado a ver qué ocurría.

Nada más.

Un "¿Qué ha pasado?" y un "¿Se encuentra bien?" había sido su preocupación. Y seguro que sólo era para saber si tendría que deshacerse de ella también. Todo para vengarse de lo que le hicieron a Lucy.

Se sentó en la cama, intentando respirar con normalidad. Benjamin se hubiese tirado de los pelos, hubiese insistido durante meses, la hubiese tratado como a una enferma de gripe. Y a ella, ciertamente, le gustaba bastante aquél trato especial. Le gustaba que la mirase con aquellos ojitos inocentes, y tratase de curarla como es debido. Le gustaba oírle quejarse de su maestro, que le obligaba a hacer flexiones si no afeitaba bien.

Cuando se lo llevaron, mentalmente le agradeció a aquél maestro que le obligara con las flexiones, le harían falta allá donde fuese.

Pero Sweeney Todd, ese monstruo vuelto de Dios sabe dónde, no era Benjamin y nunca lo sería.

—Porque quiere vengarse —dijo la molesta voz desde el espejo del tocador, frente a su cama—. Sólo piensa en mí.

—¡Pues me parece bien! —exclamó hastiada la pobre panadera, sujetándose los brazos—. ¡Que te vengue de una maldita vez y me deje en paz! Yo estoy cansada…

—¡Sólo llevas dos días! —se quejó Lucy.

—¡Y ya me he caído, he soportado un interrogatorio, un tirón de pelos y me ha explotado un espejo! ¡Sin contar lo raro que es todo!

—Idiota…

—Loca…

El cristal tembló un poco y el espíritu se fue sin decir nada más.

Por su parte, ella debía curarse los antebrazos y sacar cuantos cristales pudiera.

Y así fue como la Sra. Lovett decidió que seguiría su vida al margen de Sweeney Todd y su venganza. Trabajaría con los cuerpos, ya que le daba de comer, y por lo demás haría como si nada hubiese pasado. Lucy no podía obligarla a amar al barbero, y el demonio jamás la amaría así que… sin problema alguno.

Tobías fue a parar a… bueno, Dios sabe. Contrató a unos hombres para que lo secuestraran y lo llevaran lejos a otra ciudad, al hospicio de otro lugar. Le daba pena, pero no podía ocuparse de un crío cuando ella misma no podía ganarse la vida. Y menos si no le conocía de nada. Además, era un poco… irritante.

Este hecho sorprendió total (y gratamente) al hombre que vivía encima de ella. Jamás esperó que se fuera a deshacer de él, era algo inaudito. Pero él mismo la felicitó por hacerlo. Bueno… en realidad dejó de gruñirla durante un tiempo. Tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas.

Él… quería que fueran amigos, nada más. Y quería vengarse. Quería darle a Lucy lo que merecía, su eterno descanso.

Y el juez debía morir. Sí… muerto, muerto, ¡MUERTO!

Pero los "accidentes" no dejaron de ocurrir. La dichosa esposa muerta del barbero seguía dando molestias a la mujer, que no sabía qué hacer. Espejos rotos, vasos que explotaban en manos de la clientela, ventanas que rechinaban y chocaban, y una profunda soledad en su alma que no la dejaba dormir.

Y un día, sin previo aviso, Lucy se fue.

… ¿O no?

—Sra. Lovett… —susurró adormilado (porque sí, dormía) —, ¿qué…? ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE!? —gritó enfurecido, levantándose.

La panadera le miraba con una sonrisa traviesa, acercándose lentamente. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

—¡No vuelva a tocarme mientras duermo! —ordenó pálido como la muerte al ver su expresión—. ¡Y menos para _eso_!

Había pensado que trataba de arroparle, algo demasiado común últimamente y que no le agradaba para nada. Pero jamás pensó que… que…

—Por favor, querido, tranquilícese… —susurró ella, tratando de abrir su camisa.

Como no sabía pararla, lo hizo rápido.

Un ruido sordo contra el suelo es lo que se escuchó tras la bofetada.

La mujer cayó, y se quedó quieta. Entonces levantó la mirada y le vio, sumamente enfadado, con la camisa a medio abrir. Sus ojos saltaron, horrorizados, y se tapó la boca, arrastrándose.

—¿Por… por qué está así? —murmuró aterrada, levantándose cuando llegó a la puerta.

—¡NO FINJA! —gritó el hombre, tapándose. Ella se aplastó contra el frío cristal—. ¡USTED… USTED HA VENIDO… USTED HA VENIDO Y… ESTO! —explicó con furia porque no sabía explicarse.

—¡No! —chilló horrorizada—. ¡Ha sido usted quien…! —entonces miró a su alrededor, y se quedó sin palabras—. ¿Qué… qué hago aquí?

Le dolía la cabeza, y empezaba a marearse. Eso pudo determinar el barbero al verla agarrársela con fuerza. "¡Yo jamás subiría aquí!" la escuchó murmurar.

Ahora era como antes, podía darse cuenta. Algo le estaba pasando a su amiga de la infancia.

Empezó a pensar, algo raro en él, en los problemas que ella pudiera tener. Doble personalidad, locura, ansiedad… ninguna parecía concordar.

—_Yo jamás haría algo así…_ —susurró para sí misma.

—Lárguese —sugirió el barbero "amablemente".

La Sra. Lovett alzó la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que no se había ido. Se levantó rápidamente, asintiendo.

—Gracias… —alcanzó a murmurar antes de desaparecer.

_Gracias por no matarme… porque, admitámoslo, me estoy volviendo loca…_

* * *

_N/A: La Sra. Lovett haciendo cosas no propias de ella... traviesa...  
_


	7. Dulce Locura

**Disclaimer:** Que hable a quien le pertenezca Sweeney Todd_ *se escuchan grillos*._ Eso pensaba...

**Copyright:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento.

* * *

Otro capitulito =D Cortito, pero ya os recompensaré. Con esto de las Navidades una no para ^^

**

* * *

**

******Dulce Locura

* * *

**

Bajó las escaleras de una en una, apesadumbrada.

¿Se estaba volviendo loca? Sí, qué pregunta tan tonta. Claro que se estaba volviendo loca. ¿Es que acaso los locos no escuchan voces? Ahora entendía la frustración que debía tener la Sra. Mooney, seguro que era agobiante escuchar una voz que te mandaba matar gatos a cada rato.

Llegó a la tienda y se sirvió un vaso de ginebra. Ahora seguro que la mataba. Aquél sería su último vaso después de su última cena, seguro. Tal vez tuviera un último desayuno, con suerte.

Tras quemarse la garganta, subió a sus aposentos cabizbaja. ¿Qué le había pasado? Ella no necesitaba verle desnudo. Sólo pensarlo le daba... escalofríos. Y a la vez curiosidad. ¿Cómo sería un demonio desnudo?

—_¡Bienvenida a la locura! _—aplaudió una voz riendo.

Incrédula, la Sra. Lovett miró hacia la cama, donde estaba sentada la antigua Lucy.

—¡Traidora! —gritó la panadera, corriendo hacia ella con las manos por delante.

Pero cuando fue a estrujar su garganta, ésta desapareció en el aire y cayó en la cama.

—_Qué suerte que estuviera sentada en tu lecho, ¿verdad? _—rió la fantasma—._ ¡Mira que si estoy frente a ese_ bonito espejo_ que te ha regalado el Sr. Todd...!_ —se burló de ella.

—¡Cállate, maldita traidora del demonio! —gritó sollozando—. ¡Has destruido mi vida! ¿¡Me oyes!? ¡Lo has hecho!

—_Oh, venga, no me seas dramática _—dijo con suficiencia, caminando por la habitación y agarrándose a uno de los postes de la cama—. _¡No es para tanto!_

—Has ido allí y le has desnudado, ¡cacho loca!

—_Exagerada._

Se quedó callada, impotente. No sabía si ir y retorcerle su fantasmal pescuezo o darle la razón.

¿Había sido para tanto?

"_¿¡Es que empiezas a dudarlo!?_" Le dijo la voz de la razón.

—U-un momento... —tuvo un escalofrío al mirarla—. ¿Qué... qué... cómo...?

—_Me he recuperado, ¡estaba cansada de tanto reflejo!_

La difunta iba vestida en sedas. La Sra. Lovett reconoció aquél vestido, era el que llevó para el baile de Turpin.

Además, era extrañamente real. No era como los fantasmas de los libros o los cuentos, no daba miedo. Parecía una persona normal, completamente normal.

"_Creo que eso es lo que más miedo me da", en realidad._

—_¡Bueno!_ —exclamó la fantasma, sentándose en una silla muy animadamente—. _¡Ya hemos dejado la puerta abierta! ¡Ahora hay que ponerte bonita!_ —le cogió la mano.

—¡Yo ya soy bonita! —exclamó ella un poco ofendida apartando la mano del gélido tacto.

—_Vaaale, ¡más bonita! _—rió.

"_Esta mujer está cada día peor. Sufre de doble personalidad, ¡seguro que sí!_"

—_Ahora, por la mañana, nos iremos de compras._

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—_¿Por qué no?_

—¡Te verán! —exclamó horrorizada.

—_¡Qué va!_

—¡Te he dicho que no!

—_Ya verás como sí..._

Un desayuno y dos horas más tarde, panadera y fantasma caminaban por la calle en dirección al mercado.

—No sé cómo me he dejado convencer para esto —gruñó por lo bajo.

Iban ambas del brazo, sujetarla era como llevar al frío de la muerte bajo el brazo. Era horroso.

Pero no podía negarse. Y nadie parecía mirarla.

Había conseguido disimular el hueco, ¿pero conseguiría disimular lo demás?

* * *

_N/A: Vestiditos por aquí, maquillaje por allá...  
_


	8. Pruébatelo por mí

**Disclaimer:** Que hable a quien le pertenezca Sweeney Todd_ *se escuchan grillos*._ Eso pensaba...

**Copyright:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento.

* * *

¡Sí! ¡Otro más! ¿¡No es increíble!?

**

* * *

Pruébatelo por mí

* * *

**

Caminaban del brazo por las atestadas calles. La gente había salido a comprar. ¿Por qué? Ni idea, tal vez porque pronto empezaría a nevar, quién sabe.

Tenerla al lado era algo aterrador, sentir su brazo era... era... ¡imposible! Ella estaba muerta. Y su cuerpo vagaba por las calles. ¿No sería...?

"_**No, no vas del brazo de la mendiga**_" susurró en su mente.

—Te pedí que no hicieras eso —murmuró la panadera molesta—. ¡Y que no te metieras en tu cuerpo! ¡Me prometiste que no lo harías!

—_¿Sigues dándole vueltas?_ —suspiró Lucy—. _Te dije que no me metería en tu cuerpo __**por el día, **__¡no dije nada de la noche!_

—¡Tramposa!

—_No, cariño, soy inteligente —_le guiñó el ojo—. _Mira, ¿qué te parece esa tienda? —_preguntó tras un rato de silencio, señalando una tienda escondida entre los callejones.

—Prefiero esa —señaló una en una calle más transitada.

—_¡Tonterías! ¡Esa me da buenas vibraciones! _—tiró de ella hasta la tienda, sin escucharla.

—Entonces no me preguntes —suspiró.

La obligó a entrar en la pequeña tienda. Era antigua, eso saltaba a la vista. La madera estaba oscura y el cristal no muy limpio. Pero engañaba a simple vista. Dentro, estaba todo lleno de hermosos vestidos y algunas muñecas adornado los estantes. Había una mujer mayor dentro, era un poco ancha, pero se notaba que sabía vestir.

—¡Bienvenida! —exclamó contentísima al verla entrar, casi corriendo hasta ella—. ¿Qué quiere? ¿Qué desea? ¡Tengo todo lo que pueda imaginar! Desde terciopelo hasta seda, pasando por todo tipo de telas, colores y estampados.

—_Psss _—la llamó la fantasma—. _¿No te recuerda un poco a nosotras?_

Pensándolo bien, tenía razón. Estaba tan desesperada como "ellas" (mejor dicho Lucy, pensó la Sra. Lovett) cuando llegó Sweeney Todd a sus vidas.

—_**Buscaba un par de vestidos **_—usó Lucy su boca, y por una vez la mujer lo agradeció porque no sabía qué habían ido a hacer allí—._** Algo bonito pero tampoco de tiros largos, para estar presentable delante de mis clientes.**_

—¡Tengo justo lo que necesita! —dijo la mujer loca de alegría—. Venga por aquí, aquí fuera sólo hay cosas que no le interesarán.

A la Sra. Lovett le pareció increíble porque ya había visto un par de vestidos que le hacían gracia.

—_¿¡Qué te dije!? _—chilló Lucy, dando vueltas con los brazos al cielo al ver el almacén lleno de vestidos, zapatos y complementos—. _¡El cielo, esto es el cielo! _

A la panadera no le extrañó en absoluto su reacción. La mujer del barbero siempre había sido muy coqueta. Prefería pasarse el día de compras a estar en casa. Cuando tuvieron a Johanna estaba todo el día pendiente de ella, arreglándola y jugando.

—Mire, si me ayuda —dijo espontáneamente—, tendrá pasteles de carne gratis en mi tienda durante un mes, y promocionaré su tienda.

—¡Eso sería maravilloso! —exclamó encantada la mujer, con los ojos brillantes—. Quédese ahí, ahora le saco lo que tengo.

—_Siempre fuiste buena para los negocios _—suspiró Lucy, mirando triste unos zapatos turquesa.

—Pruébatelos —le sugirió ella, inclinándose hacia la fantasma.

—Mire, tengo estos. ¿Le gustan? —interrumpió la dependienta.

—Eh...

La mirada indecisa de la mujer significó el pistoletazo de salida para Lucy, que fue hasta un espejo, indicándole que fuera con los vestidos.

—Déjeme mirarme al espejo —pidió la panadera, cogiéndolos y mirándolos por encima.

En el espejo ya esperaba Lucy. Cuando se puso uno por encima, el reflejo se transformó y pasó a ser ella con el vestido puesto. Lucy daba vueltas y hacia gestos.

—Este me quedará pequeño —le dio uno rojo—. El verde me gusta, ese me lo quedo —iba muy rápido con este nuevo método del espejito, espejito—. El azul es grande, pero me gusta.

—Tengo tallas menores —dijo la dueña, un poco sorprendida, yendo a buscarlas.

No tardaron mucho en terminar con los vestidos, y después los complementos, y luego, los zapatos.

—¿Los quieres? —preguntó Lovett.

—_No puedo ponérmelos..._ —suspiró Lucy.

—Sólo tienes que pedirlo —sugirió la panadera.

—_Pruébatelos por mí_—sonrió agradecida.

—Quiero esos —señaló los zapatos.

—¿Esos? Pero son muy caros, señora.

—No importa, quiero probármelos. Tengo dinero —aseguró.

—Si insiste...

* * *

_N/A: Tengo una muñeca vestida de azul, con su camisita y su canesú...  
_


	9. Volviendo a la Realidad

**Disclaimer: **Ni Sweeney Todd ni su flipante música me pertenecen. ¡Pero eso no significa que no pueda disfrutar de ellos! ^^

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar :)

Tras examenes, notas, y un agoviante etc. de presionamientos, traigo el primer capi de muchos este verano :P

**

* * *

**

**Volviendo a la Realidad

* * *

**

Tras el episodio en el que jugaban a vestir y desvestir a la muñequita llamada "Lucy" en el espejo volvieron a la tienda. La caminata había sido larga y estaba cansada, desgastada, hacía mucho tiempo que no andaba así y la posesión de Lucy tampoco había favorecido por mucho que hubiera trabajado las piernas.

Sin embargo, el esfuerzo valió la pena. Se veía mejor a sí misma, se gustaba más, estaba más conforme con aquél cuerpo de adulta entrada en años en el que había sido forzada a vivir el resto de su vida. Con un poco de maquillaje eso se podía arreglar bastante bien.

No sólo ella notó el cambio, los clientes también. Algunos sonreían de forma pícara al verla pasar y murmuraban cosas, algunas mujeres lanzaban bulos donde la llamaban de todo menos hermosa.

—Buenas tardes, Sra. Anderson. Su empanada gratis, como le prometí —sonrió entregándosela, la mujer, tímida, sonrió también.

—Gracias...

—De nada, mujer. Después de los estupendos vestidos que me vendió —dijo en voz alta para que las señoritas detrás de ella se enterasen—, ¿qué menos? —la pobre se sonrojo como un tomate y la Sra. Lovett le guiñó un ojo—. Ahí hay una mesa libre, siéntese si quiere —ofreció mientras se ocupaba de las siguientes—. Buenas tardes, ¿qué desea?

—Un pastel grande de carne, por favor, para cinco personas —sus amigas detrás empezaron a reírse y cuchichear.

—Muy bien —la puso en la mesa—. Hay una mesa en el patio. ¡Helen! —gritó y la chiquilla llegó corriendo—, limpiale la mesa a las señoritas —la niña asintió y se fue. La había contratado el día anterior y de momento era muy obediente.

—_Me voy _—dijo una voz aterciopelada.

—Serán quince peniques —pidió a las jóvenes sin ignorar la voz que acaba de hablar en algún punto de la bulliciosa tienda. "_¿Cómo que te vas?"._

—¿Quince peniques? ¡Eso es muy caro! —se quejó.

—La vida es cara, y la pieza lo merece —contestó más dura que la piedra. La mujer refunfuñó pero se los dio y se fueron a sentar—. Helen —llamó—, atiende a estos señores, tengo algo que hacer.

Le revolvió un poco el pelo a la pequeña antes de irse a la sala. La esbelta figura de la mujer que la acompañaba día y noche, que jugaba con ella, que usaba su cuerpo sin permiso, que explotaba cristales y vasos se materializó en medio del salón.

—¿Qué es eso de que te vas? ¿Me abandonas?

—_No _—contestó—. _No te abandono._

—¿Entonces?

—_He sido llamada._

—¿Por quién? —preguntó suspicaz, de repente el fantasma era de pocas palabras y esquivo, como si no quisiera decirle la verdad.

—_Me necesitan._

—¿Para qué?

—_¡Deja de interrogarme! _—gritó—. _¡Ya que tanto te interesa, me han llamado para que haga de ángel de la guarda de no sé qué bebé! ¡Así que a partir de ahora habrá temporadas en las que no esté! ¿¡Contenta! _

—¡No! ¡Después de todo lo que me has insistido...! Ahora te vas y me dejas sola con ese demonio.

—_Si me hubieras hecho caso..._ —refunfuñó, desapareciendo—. _Hasta dentro de unos meses._

Genial, ahora estaba sola con aquél hombre cuyo único pensamiento estaba dirigido a matar cualquier bicho que se moviese. Pensándolo bien, se acabaron las escapadas nocturnas, pero también los consejos y el ignorarlos.

"_Basta, Margaret. No la necesitas, no la necesitamos. Estamos tú y yo, y eso nos basta. ¿Y si nos hemos vuelto esquizofrénicas? Deberías hablar con alguien; busca amigas, olvídate de este oscuro episodio de tu vida. Ha llegado el momento de tomar las riendas de tu vida."_

Tenía razón.

Tomó unos minutos en recordar todo lo pasado; el despertar, el Sr. Todd tirando de su pelo y gritándole que hiciera el desayuno, el espejo, Lucy, la mañana en el mercado, el interrogatorio, luego el espejo que explotó, él otra vez, Tobías, la tarde de compras...

"_Se acabó. Levántate y sal ahí fuera, tienes una tienda que llevar."_

Y así lo hizo. Se puso en marcha. Helen estaba muy agobiada con los clientes entre los cuales había algunos pervertidos. Siempre le pasaba cada vez que la dejaba sola y trataba de hacerlo lo menos posible. Pero al llegar a la puerta notó que al otro lado había silencio y no bullicio. ¿Más imaginaciones?

No, Sweeney Todd.

Se hallaba frente al mostrador, cogiendo con fuerza la muñeca de un viejo borracho y retorciéndola con fuerza, mirándole con rudeza. El pobre hombre soltó a la niña y la empanada que llevaba en la mano agarrada, ahogándose del dolor.

—No vuelva a venir por aquí —susurró el barbero con tono demencial. Sus ojos parecieron brillar un momento, eso le pareció a la Sra. Lovett. Brillaron en color rojo, como los del diablo.

Le soltó y salió corriendo a la calle, agarrándose el brazo que, probablemente, estaba roto.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó ella, haciendo notar que ya había terminado lo que quiera que estuviese haciendo. Sweeney Todd la miró frenético, enfadadísimo y se fue con el viento.

—Sra. Lovett... —sollozó Helen, abrazándose a su falda—. L-lo siento mucho, ¡yo no quería...!

—¿Qué ha pasado? —repitió agachándose y borrándole las lágrimas de la carita. La pequeña le murmuró al oído unas palabras—. Oh, comprendo. Yo lo siento más. Ve dentro, cariño —susurró apartándole el pelo de la cara—, descansa.

La jornada tornaba a su fin cuando decidió sentarse junto a la Sra. Anderson, que se veía preocupada. La mujer, entrada en años, no comprendía como un hombre podía tratar algo así con una niña de escasos diez, tal vez incluso sólo ocho. Era inhumano, una aberración. Hablarían de ello todo el mes.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó preocupada.

—Asustada —contestó suspirando—. La he mandado descansar.

—¿Es suya?

—¿Helen? ¡Oh, no! —rió—. Sólo es mi empleada.

—Oh, qué pena... Dígale a su madre que si quiere, mi marido puede tratarla si tiene un trauma...

—¿Su marido?

—Es médico —sonrió—, no muy famoso pero... hace lo que puede. ¿Quién era el hombre que ha bajado? —se puso muy roja—. Oh, dios mío, perdóneme. Pregunto demasiado, no quería...

—No, está bien —la tranquilizó poniendo una mano sobre su brazo—. Es mi vecino, el Sr. Todd. Es barbero, vive arriba.

—Menos mal que se le ocurrió bajar.

—Sí.

—Me recuerda a alguien...

—¿A quién? —se puso a la defensiva. Si le descubrían le encarcelarían y eso era malo para ella, porque gracias a él comía.

—El Sr. Barker solía tener esa tienda...

—Sí, ahora es del Sr. Todd. Bueno, es mía, pero...

—Me recuerda a él... —susurró mirando hacia arriba.

—Son de la misma generación, Sra. Anderson, es normal. Pues le decía que Helen...

—¿Podría ser él? —no se dio por vencida. La Sra. Lovett suspiró y se recostó en la pared. Ocultar cosas nunca había sido su fuerte, mentir sí, pero ocultar no.

—¿De qué le conocía?

—Ustedes eran amigos —sonrió—. Recuerdo que solían venir a mi casa cuando eran pequeños, junto con mi hermana pequeña y una chica muy engreída.

—Lucy...

—Sí, ¿no se casó con ella al final?

—Así es.

—Y le exiliaron. ¿Entonces que hace aquí...? ¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Se escapó? —susurró.

—¿Nos conocemos de algo? —se cruzó de brazos negándose a decir una palabra más.

* * *

Idiota, egoísta, egocéntrica, maldita asquerosa... ¿Cómo se le ocurría dejar a una niña sola con todos esos malnacidos hambrientos? Sólo a ella, sólo ella podía pensar algo tan monstruoso. ¿No se había dado cuenta ya de que los hombres son peligrosos? Ellos pueden desear algo y tomarlo y nadie les dirá nada, pelearán por sus caprichos hasta la muerte. Como el Juez Turpin, todos ellos son unos pervertidos, todos buscan jovencitas con las que saciarse. Sólo unos pocos, unos pocos entre los que ya no sabía si incluirse eran buenas personas que querían lo mejor para sus amigos y vecinos, como tanto predicaba el Alguacil.

Pero esa minoría escaseaba cada día más, sobre todo en los barrios bajos donde ellos vivían.

Menos mal que se le había ocurrido bajar para hablar con la Sra. Lovett; quería revisar sus brazos sabiendo que, si se infectaban las heridas, tal vez hubiera que amputarselos y eso no le haría gracia, ni a él, que la necesitaba, ni a ella, que los usaba para trabajar. Además, habían sido amigos en alguna ocasión y si quería recuperar aquella amistad no podía consentir que ocurriese algo parecido.

Pero cuando vio a aquél bastardo infeliz tocar a la niña, tomarla del hombro de aquella forma, la gente mirándolo sin hacer nada... La impotencia pudo con él. Tal vez no quería hacerle nada, ¿quién sabe? Mejor prevenir que curar.

Y aquella inconsciente, aquella ignorante panadera... se las iba a pagar. La culpa era de ella, de nadie más.

* * *

—Lo siento muchísimo. No quería ser impertinente —casi lloraba la mujer—. Mi hermana, Alice, ¿se acuerda?

—¿Alice Smith? —preguntó, recordando de repente—. ¡Por supuesto! Me regaló un guardapelo muy bonito. ¡Entonces usted es Vivian! Recuerdo que solía tocarnos el piano... Usted me enseñó a tocarlo.

—Sí —suspiró aliviada de que la recordara—. Cuanto tiempo. No la había reconocido, Sra. Lovett.

—Los apellidos son traicioneros —rieron.

—Entonces, ¿es él?

—Sí... —suspiró mirando hacia arriba. La tienda se había quedado vacía hacia tiempo.

—¿Y sigue tan enamorada de él como antaño?

—No, no, por dios, no —sacudió la cabeza—. Me olvidé de él hace muchos años, no... Eramos amigos... eso es todo. Ahora apenas le reconozco, a veces me pregunto si sigue siendo el chico tan cariñoso que cautivó mi corazón...

—Lo es, querida, en algún punto de su corazón, lo es...


	10. Todos locos

**Disclaimer: **Ni Sweeney Todd ni su flipante música me pertenecen. ¡Pero eso no significa que no pueda disfrutar de ellos! ^^

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar :)

**

* * *

Todos Locos

* * *

**

—Usted —la señaló muy muy serio—. Suba —ordenó.

—Pero, Sr. Todd... —se quejó—. Ni siquiera he terminado de cerrar la tienda...

—¿Acaso cree que me importa? —fue tan rudo que se asustó y dejó lo que estaba haciendo—. Le exijo que suba ahora mismo.

—Esta es mi casa, señor, no la suya —se cruzó de brazos.

—Exacto, y esos son sus brazos, no los míos. Si quiere perderlos es cosa suya.

Se miró las zonas heridas, vendadas torpemente sin ningún cuidado. Vale, ya veía su punto.

Vivian se había ido una o dos horas antes, dejándola sola con todo el trabajo. Helen, la pobre, se había quedado dormida y tampoco quería molestarla; parecía un angelito ahí acurrucada. Y aún así su madre ya se la había llevado. A veces echaba de menos la ayuda de Tobías, mal que le pesase.

Pero tuvo que dejarlo todo porque el maldito demonio no era capaz de esperar, tenía que ser todo cuando él lo dijese. ¡Impaciente!

Subieron a la barbería, aquél lugar oscuro, horrendo, lleno de malos recuerdos y actos macabros. El olor de la sangre fue lo primero que le entró por la nariz y la luz de la luna reveló que tanto él como el suelo y la silla estaban cubiertos del líquido carmesí. Mal augurio.

—Usted también debería limpiar y limpiarse un poco —comentó tratando de no temblar.

—Eso no es asunto suyo.

—El túnel que conecta su barbería con mi sótano lo es —contestó de mal humor—. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser así de maleducado?

—¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser así de inconsciente, de enigmática, bipolar y cambiante? —le reprendió él, empujándola a la silla de malos modos y sacando un estuche con vendas y demás utensilios de curación—. ¿Por qué siempre es tan jo-... —reprimió una palabra mal sonante— … terca?

—No le consiento que me hable así —exclamó escandalizada, levantándose. Pero él la volvió a empujar.

—Se quedará donde yo le diga —rugió en un tono extrañamente calmo, tanto que el temor hizo acto de presencia.

Dobló las rodillas para tener mejor acceso a ella y le cogió los brazos, pero con cuidado, lo cual era el doble de raro. Fue delicado con sus heridas y al quitar las vendas emitió un par de quejidos de hastío; "_debió dejar que se lo curase"_, bufó en una ocasión. Tiró las telas al suelo y la Sra. Lovett pudo ver como estas absorbían la sangre derramada por los clientes, en su cuello se formó un nudo. Era terrorífico.

—Ni siquiera se ha sacado los cristales, ¿está loca? —preguntó empezando a extraérselos.

—A veces creo que sí... —suspiró. Se retorció en el asiento, picaba y dolía. Era como si en vez de sacárselos se los estuviera clavando más hondo. Tal vez lo hacía.

—¡Estese quieta! —exigió, empujando su hombro hacia la silla—. Dolerá más si no lo hace.

El silencio llenó el espacio entre ellos, sólo roto por los cristalitos al caer en la bandeja de metal barato y casi oxidado por el tiempo.

¿Era aquél el comportamiento de un demonio? Estaba siendo sutil, cuidadoso. La curaba con delicadeza, como si fuera a romperse, y la trataba como si fuera una pared de hormigón que nunca lo hará. ¿Por qué esa forma de ser? ¿Cómo se puede ser frío y cariñoso a la vez? Tal vez Vivian tuviese razón, tal vez dentro de él aún existiera Benjamin.

—¿Cómo está la niña? —rompió la quietud de la barbería.

—Le dije que fuera a descansar. Está bien, sólo fue un susto.

—No era de extrañar.

—Quien le dio miedo fue usted, Sr. Todd —suspiró.

—¿Y qué? —bufó—. Podría haber sido peor.

—Pero no lo fue.

—¿Cómo puede ser así de inconsciente? —le recriminó, levantándose sin ni siquiera haber terminado de vendar un brazo—. ¿Acaso no ha aprendido ya que el mundo...?

—¿... está cubierto de malos hombres con malas intenciones de mierda? —le completó—. Sí, hace mucho tiempo, antes de que viniera usted a llenar la mía todavía más de ella. Pero eso no quita que-

—¿¡Entonces! ¿¡Cómo pudo dejarla sola!

—¡No tuve más remedio! —se quejó—. ¡Tenía que atender algo dentro!

—¿Alguno de sus clientes? —alzó las cejas dejando claro lo que insinuaba—. Sabía que era algo... ligera con su comportamiento, pero jamás pensé que...

—¡NO SE ATREVA a llamarme zorra! —le espetó levantándose—. ¡Creía que todavía quedaba algo de amistad entre nosotros, pero ya me ha dejado claro lo que piensa! —quería irse, quería irse de allí y no volver.

Pero no pudo ser.

Sweeney Todd cogió su brazo con conocimiento del dolor que le produciría y ella gritó. Los cristales se clavaron más en su piel hasta que se sentó y la soltó.

—¿Lo ve? Solo es una inmadura cría de 25 años —apoyó las manos en los reposaderos, acercándose a ella amenazante—. Creía que podía confiar en usted, pero ya veo que no.

—Tenía que hacer algo —insistió temblando del dolor, la ira y el miedo.

—Podía haber esperado.

—No, no podía.

—Haberme dicho que bajara —susurró.

—Hubiese tenido que decirle que bajara, dejándola sola —sonrió viendo que ganaba.

—Haberla hecho subir —gruñó.

—Usted le da miedo, Sr. Todd.

—¡ARGH! —golpeó el apoya-brazos con ímpetu—. ¡Me da igual!

—Mejor, ya no tiene que preocuparse, su madre no dejará que vuelva. Tendré que buscar o-otro muchacho —tartamudeó al ver como la escrutinaba, y más desde tan cerca—. ¿Q-qué hace? ¿Qué p-piensa hacerme? —susurró hundiéndose en el sillón de barbero.

—¿Hacerle? —susurró extrañado—. Yo no quiero hacerle nada.

—E-entonces... ¿p-por qué me mira así?

No se había dado cuenta hasta que ella lo había mencionado. Estaba demasiado metido en sus cavilaciones para notar que había amedrentado tanto a su vecina que ésta se hallaba sin palabras, presionada contra un sillón lleno de sangre. Sólo trataba de mirar en su alma, de saber por qué, de descubrir la razón. Pero no estaba allí. No estaba en ella, ni en su apariencia física. Sus palabras no dejaban traslucir la verdad, no si no hacía las preguntas correctas.

Pero temía preguntar.

Sabía de sobra como era su vecina, siempre lo había sabido. Su inconsciencia era una enfermedad crónica incurable en aquella mujer.

Ahora no la conocía.

—¿Quién es usted? —susurró mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

—¿A q-qué se refiere?

—No soy tonto. Hace dos años que nos cono... que volví. Usted ha estado siendo increíblemente instigadora, aburrida, obstinada, obsesiva... me ha tratado como si le perteneciera y ambos sabemos que no es así. La recuerdo, Sra. Lovett, de cuando eramos jóvenes. Siempre supe que tenía un pequeño pique por mí, pero jamás de tamañas dimensiones. Y de repente, hace apenas un mes, cambió —en ese momento ella lloraba de la impotencia. Demasiado cerca, demasiadas palabras susurradas, demasiado miedo. Podía ver las navajas en su cinturón y sabía que jamás las alcanzaría sin acabar muerta antes. No podía decirle la verdad. Al menos, no todas—. Oh, no llores, corazón —susurró, limpiándole las lágrimas los pulgares, como si fuera un juguete, una mascota—, la verdad siempre duele. Su comida ya no sabe igual, ya no me oprime ni me aburre. Ya no me da asco. ¿Por qué, Sra. Lovett? ¿Por qué ya no me da asco? ¿Por qué ya no me ama? ¿Acaso olvidó su sueño de ir junto al mar y casarnos? —lo planteaba como si estuviera dispuesto—. Podríamos hacerlo... sin casarnos, claro...

—N-ni siquiera me gusta el mar... —murmuró.

—¿Cómo?

—No sé nadar —tartamudeó.

—¿Entonces por qué me dijo...?

—¡No lo sé! —lloró. La tensión la estaba matando—. ¡No era yo!

—¿¡Cómo que no era usted! ¡No tiene hermanas ni ningún tipo de familia que...!

—Lo sé, lo sé —sollozó.

—Hable, mujer, dígame qué ocurre —rechinó los dientes. Si era un problema muy grande tendría que matarla, solo causaría problemas.

—N-no recuerdo nada... Sr. Todd... —sollozó tapándose los ojos con las manos llenas de la sangre que los cristales habían liberado.

—¿Cómo que no recuerda nada?

—M-me d-desperté sin saber cómo había llegado ahí... Recuerdo cosas... que no debo hablar... que tenemos un secreto... ¡pero no sé nada más! Si sigo callada es porque usted me da de comer, no porque me guste...

—¿A eso se refería el otro día? —gruñó.

—¿Qué?

—Antes de explotar el espejo, usted hablaba sola.

—Sí... pero no hablaba sola...

—¿Y con quien hablaba? —se quedó en silencio—. ¿¡Con quién hablaba! ¡No había nadie en la habitación!

—¡Con un espíritu! —chilló—. ¡Creo que me estoy volviendo loca!

—¿Un espíritu? —susurró alejándose—. ¿Qué clase de espíritu? —un especie de anticipación se formó en su abdomen.

—U-na muerta... —susurró, tapándose los ojos pues ya tenía espacio.

—¿Muerta? —ella asintió—. ¿Y qué le dijo? —de repente todo le parecía interesante. Se arrodilló en frente de ella y tomó uno de sus brazos con más cuidado que +++++antes, acariciándolo incluso para alentarla a hablar.

—D-dijo que —tembló al tacto— que había poseído mi cuerpo t-tres años... desde que morí en las escaleras.

—¿Usted está muerta?

—Al parecer... no del todo...

—Y me está diciendo que fue ese espíritu el que me estuvo fastidiando todo este tiempo —comprendió. Ahora no sabía si tomarla por loca.

—Sí.

—¿Y usted donde estaba?

—Estaba. Pero no recuerdo nada... ¿Cree que me he vuelto loca?

—Posiblemente... pero todos estamos locos, Sra. Lovett. Todos lo estamos.


	11. El Salto de Fe

**Disclaimer: **Ni Sweeney Todd ni su flipante música me pertenecen. ¡Pero eso no significa que no pueda disfrutar de ellos! ^^

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar :)

* * *

**El Salto de Fe

* * *

**

Aquel Domingo amaneció pronto, o eso le pareció a él. El sol había escapado el cielo sólo para despertarle de sus dulces pesadillas donde todavía podía querer a Lucy.

Se mantuvo en la cama, inerte, esperando que alguien le diese por muerto y le enterrase vivo, pero por mucho que lo hacía eso nunca sucedía y se veía arrastrado a continuar una rutina monótona donde su única aspiración era matar a la manga corrupta de la ley.

Así que, como sabía que eso ocurriría tarde o temprano, decidió no pensar en él durante unos minutos y contemplar la solitaria habitación en la que había descansado, escuchar su soledad y llorar los recuerdos.

Antaño con la luz del amanecer el lugar había sido el de más hermosa contemplación del mundo. Ni las pirámides de Egipto, ni el Himalaya, ni las selvas de Perú ni las playas de España, ninguna de ellas podían compararse en belleza ni maravilla a esa habitación.

Ahora todo había cambiado. Las flores, la cuna, el sillón de costura de su esposa, sus perfumes y peines... todo había desaparecido. La Sra. Lovett había habido de empeñarlo para sobrevivir, al principio por ambas, luego por si misma y no la culpaba. Él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Pero la Sra. Lovett también había cambiado últimamente. La muchacha tozuda que conoció años antes había cambiado y vuelto a cambiar desde que se volvieron a encontrar. Su extraña historia le tenía cautivado. ¿Era posible que algún espíritu la hubiese poseído todo aquél tiempo? Quince años atrás solía ser muy escéptica en esos temas y aunque hubiese cambiado, parecía volver a ser la misma de antes, por eso le extrañaba. Ella mencionó que era un espíritu femenino, ¿podría ser Lucy? Tal vez, ¿quién sabe? Quizá no se lo había mencionado por miedo. No habían vuelto a hablar del tema desde que pasó lo de la niña, y de ello habían pasado un par de días.

Sweeney Todd no sabía si creer en ellos o no, la experiencia le había demostrado que los espíritus que rondaban en su habitación solían ser fantasmas, sí, de sus recuerdos.

_Pero este mundo ya es complicado de por sí, nadie sabe nada con certeza. Puede que me dijese la verdad, puede que haya desarrollado alguna especie de... conexión con el más allá._

Entonces debía usarlo a su favor.

Se levantó, pronto empezarían a sonar las campanas de la Iglesia llamando a sus feligreses; "_¡Es la hora de despertar! ¡Debéis venir todos a adorarme y darme vuestro dinero!_".

_Hipócritas..._

Le sorprendió ver que la Sra. Lovett estaba en marcha también. Jamás la había visto ir a la Iglesia ni una sola vez en los últimos años.

—¿Dónde va? —preguntó al entrar en la tienda.

—A misa —contestó arreglándose frente a un pequeño espejo de mano.

—¿Para qué? —la mirada que recibió de escándalo le dejó frío—. ¿Qué?

—Fingiré que no he oído _eso._

—Usted nunca va a la Iglesia.

—Nunca _iba_ a la Iglesia.

—Ah, cierto, lo del espíritu —trató de sonar casual, pero al verla supo que había ofendido a la panadera.

—Puede creerme o no, eso es decisión suya —le espetó caminando a toda prisa a la puerta. Como de costumbre no pudo traspasarla, tenía que aprender que a Sweeney Todd no se le puede dejar con la palabra en la boca.

—La creo, Sra. Lovett.

—No lo parece.

—Lo hago —la obligó a rodear la mesa y apoyarse en ella—. ¿Por qué va?

—A rezar —suspiró— por mi alma. Usted también debería ir.

—¿Ir? ¿Para qué? No son más que unos saca-dineros. No quieren nada más que...

—Lo que ellos sean no tiene nada que ver, sean avariciosos o no, es la casa del Señor, Sr. Todd, y además es una buena publicidad para la tienda.

—No me solucionará la vida rezarle a un dios que destrozó la mía —se cruzó de brazos ofendido.

—Siempre hay luz al final del camino, querido —puso una mano en la suya—, siempre hay uno nuevo que seguir. Ahora puede estar en la oscuridad, pero hallará luz algún día. Los caminos del Señor son...

—Habla como una monja —se hizo el orejas—, habla como uno de _ellos._

—A veces el Señor es... difícil de entender. ¿Ha pensado acaso que si le quitó a Lucy fue para que usted vengara su muerte y librara a esta ciudad de la pesadilla que la atormenta? —preguntó.

—¿Y por qué yo? ¿¡Por qué tuvo que quitármela a mí! —gritó, dolido de verdad.

—El Padre solo se lleva prematuramente a aquellas personas que quiere junto a él en el Cielo, querido —sí, tal vez si tuviera a Benjamin en su ser y no soportaba verle roto—. Quizá consideró que usted era el único capaz de llevar a cabo su misión. Tal vez por eso estoy aquí —susurró, mirando el vacío como si comprendiera algo—, para protegerle de la policía y aquellos que quieran estropear su misión.

—Sus palabras son pamplinas —le dio la espalda.

—Como usted quiera, rezaré por la suya también —suspiró yéndose.

Por un momento creyó haber conectado con el demonio, haber visto a través de su piel el Benjamin que su ser gritaba por encontrar. Pudo verle, roto, perdido en la oscuridad del cuerpo que habitaba. Había querido sacarlo y mimarlo, decirle que todo iría bien, que ahora estaban juntos y le ayudaría a superarlo. Pero su diabólico guardián jamás de se lo permitiría.

Tras llegar a la Iglesia y superar las puertas la misa dio comienzo en sagrado silencio. El cura recitaba su sermón son creencia absoluta en él, pero no podía evitar sentirse confusa y su mente volaba unos metros enfrente de la Iglesia, a su tienda, a momentos antes.

Todavía había gente que entraba rezagada, una o dos personas que no habían conseguido llegar a tiempo. Una de ellas se sentó a su lado, hizo la señal de la cruz y miró con el ceño fruncido al padre que oficiaba.

El hombre se había sentado cerca de ella, tal vez demasiado para ser un desconocido. Estaba a punto de gritarle susurrando cuatro cosas cuando, al mirarle, se quedó completamente paralizada.

—Sr. Todd... —susurró.

—Shh, cállese. ¿Quiere que nos echen?

—Pero...

—No diga nada.

Sabiendo que había influido en él de alguna forma pudo continuar el ritual en paz.

* * *

—Madre, tranquilícese, por favor —pedía un hombre a una mujer mayor, abrazándola como podía.

—No puedo, cariño... —sollozaba—... Andrew... —y estalló de nuevo en lágrimas.

—Deje de sufrir...

—Sí, señora —apoyó Sweeney Todd, metiéndose en la conversación—, cuando le quiten a su marido, la manden lejos, la buitreen y además se suicide, entonces sabrá lo que es sufrir.

—¡Sr. Todd! —exclamó escandalizada la panadera, llegando a su lado—. Ruego su indulgencia, Sra. Black, el hombre no sabe lo que dice —ellos le miraron de arriba abajo y le dieron la espalda—. ¿Está loco? —susurró—. ¿Sabe lo que ha tenido que pasar esa mujer?

—Se quejaba sin...

—El Juez Turpin le arrebató a su niño de ocho años, Sr. Todd —le dijo con los ojos ardiendo de ira al solo pensarlo—, lo mandó a la guerra sin miramientos. El Sr. Black fue tras él, prometiéndole a la viuda Black que lo protegería. El hombre murió pero del niño hace años que no saben nada, ni siquiera si está vivo o muerto, desapareció, podría ser esclavo o vaya usted a saber qué le hicieron —le reprendió—. Está en peor situación que usted, ¡y mire como la ha tratado!

El Sr. Todd estaba totalmente anonadado, jamás hubiese pensado que aquella mujer llorase por su hijo perdido y su difunto marido. Al menos él sabía que su mujer estaba enterrada y que su niña era presa del Juez, ellos ni siquiera sabían si el pequeño volvería sano y salvo.

Se apartó de la panadera para acercarse a los Black, el hijo mayor le recibió con un: "_¿Y ahora qué quiere? ¿No ha tenido suficiente?_".

—Lo siento... —susurró—. No sabía...

—Está bien, querido —contestó la anciana—. Usted no lo sabía. Le ruego que en el futuro tenga más cuidado.

—Yo... mi mujer...

—A veces el dolor nos ciega, pero debemos aprender a ver a través de él y dar ese salto de fe —le sonrió la mujer que todavía lloraba.


	12. El Encargo

**Disclaimer: **Ni Sweeney Todd ni su flipante música me pertenecen. ¡Pero eso no significa que no pueda disfrutar de ellos! ^^

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar :)

* * *

**El Encargo

* * *

**

—¿Sabe?... He estado pensado —murmuró el Sr. Todd en una de sus acostumbradas citas nocturnas, en las que bebían y a veces charlaban. Era algo que hacían a menudo últimamente, pero lo de hablar era casi nulo.

—¿En qué, Sr. Todd? —preguntó ella sin ilusión, mirando el fuego y recostándose adormilada, hipnotizada con el vaiven de las flamas.

—En lo de la Iglesia... Tal vez... tal vez usted tenga razón...

—Oh, sí, querido, yo también lo creo —contestó con los ojos semicerrados—. El Altísimo le ha puesto aquí, conmigo —murmuró palmeando el sofá— para librar a este mundo de sus males —bostezó.

—Esa mujer... había perdido tanto también... —murmuró para sí, mirando el culo de su vaso.

Cada día que pasaba en aquél horrendo lugar llamado "Tierra" o "Reino de los Vivos" se le hacía más cuesta arriba. Todos sus clientes, _todos ellos, _tenían una historia que contar y todos lo habían hecho. Eran historias tristes donde normalmente uno o dos familiares habían muerto, alguno incluso había muerto a manos del propio Sweeney Todd, y todos habían acabado en las trágicas garras del mismo barbero que se llevó a sus hermanos. Día a día veía las mismas historias en la gente que afeitaba, sus miedos, sus temores. Día a día era más consciente del Dios vengativo y furioso del que las escrituras hablaban.

Y ahora que la Sra. Lovett lo había mencionado se daba cuenta; fuera un Dios bueno o no, le hubiese mandado allí o no, ellos estaban limpiando al mundo de la mierda que les cubría hasta el cuello y ya casi se les veían los hombros. Fleet Street era el mejor ejemplo de ello, era pura basura, un vertedero lleno de la escoria de Londres. Pero desde que él llegó y reabrieron la tienda la calle había tomado color.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento del papel fundamental que su vecina había ejercido. Al principio la odiaba, era terriblemente familiar a Lucy, la comida, el olor... todo. Y le fastidiaba. Ella había comentado el haber estado poseída, ¿era eso posible? ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sí, tal vez no, pero que había cambiado era un hecho, y a Sweeney Todd le gustaba ese cambio.

—¿Sabe, Sra. Lovett? —comentó al fin con una pizca de emoción en su voz combinada con una cobardía extraña en él—. Creo... creo que ya sé cual es la luz al final de mi túnel —susurró y sin darle tiempo a replicar se contestó a sí mismo—. Es... es usted —se dio la vuelta para ver su reacción con una sonrisa cariñosa, pero en vez de encontrarse una cara sorprendida gratamente o un gesto de asco se encontró con un ángel durmiendo en el sofá y un vaso vacío en su mano.

Suspiró, ¿por qué las cosas eran tan difíciles? Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla y la cogió en brazos para subirla a su habitación. La mujer pesaba horrores y no precisamente por su peso; los vestidos que llevaban eran demasiado densos para un hombre sólo y eso que él solía hacer flexiones diarias para mantenerse en forma a la llegada del Juez.

_El Juez... _algo hizo click en su cabeza.

La dejó en la cama, la arropó y se aseguró de que iba a estar bien antes de irse a su barbería a pensar y tramar y conspirar contra el dichoso juez.

Amaneció desorientada en su cama y temió que Lucy hubiera vuelto a jugar de las suyas, pero no, no lo sentía así. Tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza y nulos recuerdos de la noche anterior, pero al menos recordaba haber estado consciente así que no debió emborracharse. Mejor, las consecuencias podrían haber sido nefastas.

Aquél día fue muy provechoso, la gente entraba sin parar y pedía en grandes cantidades, pero como estaba sola también fue muy duro y en varias veces estuvo a punto de claudicar. Mas por suerte, no lo hizo.

De haberlo hecho, de haber tirado la toalla en alguna de las mil veces que soñó con hacerlo, jamás hubiera visto a Cornellius Turpin pasar por delante de su tienda, entrar en ella y pedirle una tarta para el cumpleaños de su anciana madre. Era un pedido, quería que fuese especial y exigía que cerrase la tienda durante los días de la preparación de la misma para que fuese perfecta. El precio que le ofrecía le daría más beneficios que si abriese, eso estaba claro.

—¿Por qué no sube a afeitarse? —inquirió—. Podría...

—Me temo que hoy no, mi señora —se disculpó—, tengo ciertos asuntos que atender. Mas dentro de unos días...

—El día de cumpleaños de su madre podría venir para arreglarse —ofreció sonriente.

—Sí... —lo meditó un momento—, sí, eso podría ser...

El Juez y su aliado se fueron tan rápido como habían llegado, este último mirándola como si fuera un bistec a punto para comer. Impresionada por esto, estuvo a punto de subir a por el Sr. Todd para contárselo, sin embargo, fue él quien bajó a ella.

—¿¡Se puede saber...!

—Calma —pidió la mujer seriamente, fría como el hielo—, vendrá en unos días.

—¡Pero tenía que ser _hoy_!

—Va a asustarme la clientela.

—¡Y qué más me da! —bramó tirando todo el contenido de la mesa al suelo, la pobre mujer se apartó amedrentada—. ¡Teníamos un trato!

—¡Él no...!

—¿¡Qué miran! —gritó a las personas—. ¡Lárguense todos, aquí no hay nada que mirar!

—¡Sr. Todd!

—¡FUERA! —gritó y todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas y a irse sin saber muy bien por qué les echaban.

—¡Esto no es justo! —le gritó ella—. ¡Él vino a pedirme que le hiciera una tarta y le ofrecí que subiera!

—¿¡Y por qué no lo hizo!

—¡Porque NO QUISO!

—¡Ya, claro! ¡Mentirosa! ¡No es más que una mentirosa! ¡Me come la oreja, me jura que ha cambiado y tan sólo ha ido a peor! —le gruñó airado, pero ella no sabía que no era por lo del Juez, al menos no del todo.

—¡Yo nunca miento!

—¿Que no? ¿¡QUE NO! —la agarró del pelo, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás hasta tenerla a la altura de los ojos, sin chance a escapar—. Escúchame, pequeña zorra —susurró muy cerca de su cara—, como el Juez no venga en unos días, como no lo tenga bajo mi mano antes de que acabe la semana puedes ir dando con tus huesos en el sótano —sus ojos brillaron como los del demonio que había en su interior, aquél que se comía a Benjamin y lo convertía en un monstruo—. Llora —susurró—, llora porque es lo único que puedes hacer.

Soltó su pelo tirando de él, de forma que salió despedida hacia el mostrador de detrás y recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza.

—Y no seré yo quien recoja el estropicio que haga tu sangre —amenazó.

Al desaparecer la silueta del diablo tras la puerta la Sra. Lovett cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo, sollozando, ajena a las miradas de algunas personas de la calle. Antes de que pudieran seguir haciéndolo había conseguido levantarse a duras penas y arrastrarse al salón.

Abrazó sus piernas, se hizo un ovillo y lloró muerta de miedo.


	13. La declaracion y casi muerte de Vivian

**Disclaimer: **Ni Sweeney Todd ni su flipante música me pertenecen. ¡Pero eso no significa que no pueda disfrutar de ellos! ^^

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar :)

* * *

**Las declaraciones y casi muerte de Vivian Smith

* * *

**

No había sido así queriendo. Él quería ser su amigo, era sólo que era muy susceptible con los temas relacionados con el Juez, su eterno y gran enemigo, archienemigo, como sea. Se sentía parcialmente traicionado, la noche anterior habían estado hablando, había estado a punto de decirle todo lo que opinaba de ella, cuánto apreciaba su apoyo casi incondicional en la empresa de cargarse la ley de Londres, pero que ella se hubiera quedado dormida no era culpa de nadie, era algo más bien comprensible y Sweeney Todd todavía conservaba el sentido de la racionalización, tal vez el del bien y el del mal no, a él le daba igual todo, pero tiempo atrás había sido justo y ahora seguía siéndolo.

Más sin embargo, observándola a través de las ventanas de su barbería pudo recordar sus palabras; "Jamás podría amar a un asesino". Aquellas palabras dolieron entonces y dolían ahora, el amor no es sólo cosa de pareja, también de amigos, de hermanos, de padre e hijo, y ella había dicho que jamás le amaría de ninguna de las formas.

En realidad lo estaba interpretando como le daba la gana, en su afán de ser pesimista con todo y de que todo es una mierda, nunca pensó que las opiniones de una persona eran maleables, podían cambiar de tono, de color y de lugar, y todavía más siendo una mujer.

Toda su esperanza se convirtió en puro odio hacia la humanidad, hacia sí mismo por no ser lo suficiente humano como para que le quisiera como amigo, por no entenderla.

Sus humos no bajaron en todo el día y subían como la espuma cada vez que un hombre la tocaba, la miraba o se acercaba a ella, algunos se pasaban con las miraditas, los toqueteos y las confianzas y a más de uno estuvo tentado a bajar y cortarle las manos, mas no lo hizo porque no le dio la gana, prefería estar ahí aguardando y escrutando las reacciones de ella. Y lo peor es que no parecía molestarle.

Se convirtió casi en una obsesión para él, al no tener nada que le recordase a Lucy ella era todo lo que le quedaba, por fin empezaba a superar su pasado y ahora parecía absurdo todo el sufrimiento y toda la venganza, había trabajado en ello demasiado y perdido demasiada humanidad como para olvidar sus planes y aún así sentía que era tonto.

Cada cliente que entró, cada pobre desgraciado que se sentó en su silla fue interrogado de una manera brutal sobre su vecina con preguntas precisas y que abarcaban bastantes de las respuestas típicas de un hombre, él siempre se las ingeniaba para interpretarlas como lujuriosas y matarles.

Y así transcurrió el día hasta la llegada del Juez, y el resto es historia.

Estaba en su barbería horas después, afilando las navajas más enfadado que nunca, airado por la traición de la que suponía su-mejor-amiga-que-nunca-podría-quererle-como-tal. Se sentía mal consigo mismo por haber sido tan duro con ella, pero debía saber que quien llevaba los pantalones allí era él. Tenía que aprender.

—Sr. Barker —llamó una voz. El apellido eclipsó todo reconocimiento de la misma—. Me gustaría hablar con usted.

—¿Cómo me ha llamado? —preguntó conteniéndose a duras penas.

—Oh, perdón —se sonrojó—, es Todd ahora, ¿no?

Avanzó hacia la mujer antes de tirarla sin cuidado contra el sillón.

—¿Qué haces, Ben? —preguntó horrorizada.

—Quién le ha dicho quién soy y quién más lo sabe —la amenazó con la navaja, obligándola a hundirse en el temible sillón.

—Soy Vivian Smith, señor —murmuró muerta de miedo—. Le reconocí al verle... la Sra. Lovett también lo sabe... —el barbero alzó una ceja poco contento con la respuesta.

—Ella me ha traicionado... otra vez.

—¡No! ¡Fui yo! ¡Fui yo! —insistió—. Sólo vine para decirle que no me gustó nada cómo la ha tratado antes, señor.

—¿¡Y eso a usted qué más le da! —la amenazó un poco más, tajante.

—Ella le ama, Sr. Todd... y usted siempre estuvo picado por ella.

—¡ESO ES MENTIRA! —gritó.

—Como quiera —suspiró apartando con cuidado la navaja.

—Además, ella dijo...

—La Sra. Lovett siempre amará a Benjamin, usted puede haberse escondido bajo esa fachada, pero no tragamos, Sr. Todd, sabemos quién es usted, por mucho que se esconda.

—¿Quienes son "nosotros"?

—Aquellos que le apreciamos de verdad, por supuesto —cogió su bolso temblando—, debería bajar y pedirle perdón, está muy afectada.

Y Vivian se había ido. Aquella mujer que siempre había sido un modelo a seguir para su Lucy y él casi la había matado acababa de irse con una falsa impresión.

Pero eso no era lo importante en ese momento, debía bajar a ver a la Sra. Lovett. Raudo como el viento se dirigió hacia allí y cual fue su sorpresa al verla con un cuchillo en la falda y tres botellas de ginebra a su alrededor.

—¿Qué piensa hacer, mujer loca? —le preguntó tirando el cuchillo hacia atrás, chocó contra la pared.

—D-déjeme —suplicó alejándose de él.

—Quería...

—¡Váyase! —suplicó yendo a la otra punta de la habitación, lejos, y haciéndose una bola. Tuvo que perseguirla y arrodillarse a su lado.

—No deseaba... —ella lloraba—. Yo... no quería ser así con usted —consiguió decir.

—Miente...

—¡No!

—Sí...

—¡Que no! Yo... anoche quise decirle... usted estaba dormida... y luego el Juez...

—Déjeme —pidió de nuevo.

—No dejaré que haga ninguna locura.

—No la haré.

—¡Pero si la acabo de ver!

—Si me deja en paz no lo haré —susurró—, no quiero tener nada más que ver con usted.


	14. Cazando Cuervos

**Disclaimer: **Ni Sweeney Todd ni su flipante música me pertenecen. ¡Pero eso no significa que no pueda disfrutar de ellos! ^^

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar :)

Este creo que me ha salido francamente bien :) Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Cazando Cuervos

* * *

**

Los días que acontecieron no fueron demasiado agradables, la observaba trabajar sin descanso en aquella tarta, como si le fuera la vida en ello. Ella creía que sí, pero él sabía que no. De todas formas no se lo diría por si acaso el juez se acercaba antes.

Estaban cerca... tan cerca... podía oler el jabón de afeitar en su garganta, podía ver su sangre corriendo entre los dedos de sus manos, rauda y feliz por estar fuera del putrefacto cuerpo que la aprisionaba, podía escuchar los gritos de su víctima suplicando auxilio a alguien que jamás vendría porque en aquella calle todos le odiaban, podía saborear su venganza, casi podía tocarla. Buscando este fin no volvió a matar, no volvió a herir a nadie con tal de no darle trabajo a su querida vecina. Si solo ella supiera cuánto la apreciaba por estar a su lado, con espíritus o sin ellos...

La noche del 21 de Abril de 1847 fue la más especial para Londres en mucho tiempo y lo sabía, era consciente. Conocía sus movimientos, sus palabras, sus tejemanejes. Le había visto acercarse desde el otro lado de la calle pero no le sorprendió porque horas antes un muchacho había venido a avisar de que llegaría. Y ahí estaba.

Alto, con sus andares de nobleza e importancia, y lo más necesario; iba solo, era la ocasión perfecta, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Pronto todo habría terminado y sería libre de...

—Mi tarta —pidió el hombre, que olía un poco a alcohol pero no estaba borracho. Se la sacó con cuidado.

—Aquí tiene.

—Gracias —sonrió.

—Me prometió que iba a subir a afeitarse —le pestañeó, inclinándose sobre la barra.

—Pero es muy tarde, señora mía... —balbuceó—, el Sr. Todd estará...

—... encantado de verle —le obligó a dejar la tarta y a subir las escaleras—, su madre lo agradecerá —insistió—. _El cuervo está en el nido _—suspiró mirando la figura diabólica que se alzaba sobre la ventana con temor y tristeza, él sólo asintió contento y recibió a su cliente—, _listos para disparar, apunten y... _—susurró para si misma entrando en la tienda— _fuego..._

Al terminar su frase pudo escucharse cómo algo caía al suelo con rudeza y la Sra. Lovett supo que habían cazado al cuervo, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que él bajase a decírselo para que hiciera empanadas; y seguramente se las haría comer.

Pasó horas esperando un aviso que no llegaba pero no se preocupó, él sabría qué hacer y a ella no podían inculparla de nada, el sótano estaba limpio. En cuanto supiera que todo había ido bien cogería sus maletas y se iría educadamente del lugar sin mirar atrás. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? ¿Cómo pudo creer las palabras de Lucy, aquella ilusión-espíritu de su cabeza?

¿Por qué volvió a enamorarse de Benjamin Barker?

La caída había sido más dura que la subida.

Por un momento días atrás pensó que le estaba cambiando, que estaba consiguiendo que viera las cosas a su modo, de la misma forma que lo hacía antaño al menos. Consiguió mostrarle la esperanza, que hasta en la maldad hay amor y le dio un motivo por el que estar juntos, estuvieron semanas hablando y riendo y siendo amigos sin que las muertes interfirieran, trabajo y personal nunca se tocaban, cuando trabajaban cada uno hacía lo suyo, él mataba, ella fregaba, pero cuando los horarios se acababan eran libres de hablar, contar chistes o incluso criticar al Juez sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, y podían debatir sobre sus más recientes actos o cómo podían hacer que viniese a ellos sin que ninguno saliese herido ni en la carne ni en el corazón.

De repente, él había llegado, había estado _allí_, frente a ella. Quería algo de ella y a cambio haría sus sueños realidad. Dios sabía que la Sra. Lovett había sido capaz de perdonarle muchas cosas al demonio, de que había tratado de ayudar a Lucy por igual, pero también que no perdonaría jamás el daño que le había provocado cuando la amenazó y la tachó de traidora.

Y ahora empezaba a dudar; ¿merecía tirar todo por la borda por un gesto de euforia mal guiada? ¿Un comportamiento así puede hacer inválido los miles de buenos momentos que habían pasado junto al piano, hablando y tocando?

No lo tenía claro, pero si quería averiguarlo debía irse ya.

Su euforia era tal que iluminaba los cielos (en realidad era un relámpago). Gritó victorioso mientras pisaba con furia el pedal. Se acabó. Todo, _todo _había acabado. Era libre, por fin. Nadie sabría nada, nadie podía reconocerle, sólo... sólo... _ella. _Tenía que bajar a contárselo, quería compartirlo con la que lo hizo posible. Sí, tal vez... tal vez incluso tuviera la fuerza suficiente para decirle lo que un capitulo atrás le fue imposible y que en esos momentos cobraba todavía más sentido, ella le había guiado, había estado allí para él, habían sido amigos, más que amigos, quizá hubiese llegado el momento de...

—Margaret —se tomó la licencia de llamarla así pues ya eran mayorcitos para chorradas—, creo que ha llegado el momento de... —las palabras se quedaron en el aire. Sweeney Todd había entrado buscándola, pero ella había ido con unas maletas para salir—. ¿Q-qué...? ¿Dónde va? —preguntó, la felicidad se le bajó de golpe.

—Lejos —contestó casi en un susurro, yendo hacia la puerta.

—¿Lejos?

—Lejos de usted —le miró a los ojos y en ellos se pudo ver la decepción, la tristeza, un corazón roto y el temor.

—No puede —dijo anonadado todavía.

—Hemos terminado aquí —replicó, acercándose a la puerta, pero él puso el brazo entre ellos, sujetando el pomo—. Todo ha acabado.

—No —insistió—, _por favor. _No se vaya.

—Ya tiene lo que quería, me iba a quedar hasta este momento. El juez está muerto, usted tiene su venganza y yo... —_el corazón destrozado_—... tengo que irme.

—¿Y qué hay de estos últimos meses? —susurró abatido porque no sabía cómo reaccionar, nunca le había pasado. Siempre había tenido a Lucy, su primer amor y mujer.

—Creo que usted dejó claro lo que pensaba de ellos hace unos días, Sr. Todd —le respondió con agudeza y frialdad.

—¡Me disculpé!

—Y yo le dije que no quiero saber nada de usted —trató de abrir la puerta inútilmente, la cercanía la estaba agobiando, quería irse, quería desaparecer. _Oh, tierra, trágame._

—No te vayas —suplicó en un tono íntimo.

—Déjeme —insistió tirando.

—¡No!

—¡Quiero irme! —gritó tirando al borde de las lágrimas.

—Margaret, escúchame —pidió cogiéndola suavemente de los hombros.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Quiero irme! ¡Déjeme irme! —sollozó mirando a cualquier cosa que no fueran sus ojos.

—Mírame —pidió, pero ella se negaba—. ¡Margaret, mírame! —pero seguía sin hacerlo. Finalmente tuvo que cogerle la cara para que lo hiciera, sus ojos eran puro terror condensado y lágrimas—. Shhh, no llores —pidió, borrándole la tristeza con los pulgares, apoyándola suavemente en la pared.

Y se relajó entre sus manos, había algo que le decía que no iba a ser como las otras veces.

—Te quiero —susurró sinceramente, abriendo su corazón—, sabes que el otro día no era yo —seguía mirándola, observando sus reacciones, tratando de controlar la situación. La Sra. Lovett asintió levemente y él empezó a quitarle el pesado y viejo abrigo marrón que llevaba puesto—, quédate... no me dejes —pidió de nuevo suavemente antes de besar sus labios ligeramente, esperando un tortazo o una respuesta.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó quedamente.

—Te lo prometo —y ella sabía que cuando Sweeney Todd promete algo lo cumple, se rindió a sus promesas y dejó las maletas caer junto al abrigo—. Ven junto al fuego, estás helada —pidió sonriendo feliz, esta vez por motivos ajenos a cualquier venganza. La sentó y avivó las llamas antes de volver a su lado y estrecharla entre sus brazos.


	15. Querido angelito

**Disclaimer: **Ni Sweeney Todd ni su flipante música me pertenecen. ¡Pero eso no significa que no pueda disfrutar de ellos! ^^

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar :)

Cortito, sorry :(

* * *

**Querido angelito**

* * *

No había palabras entre ellos, no eran necesarias. Contemplaban el fuego en silencio, sabiendo que se tenían el uno al otro, juntos, para siempre, sellado con sus manos entrelazadas. Todo había acabado, por fin.

Se miraron un segundo antes de sonreír, aliviado de que se hubiera quedado con él, de que por fin podría ser feliz y crecer sin remordimientos. La venganza siempre estaría con él, y las ganas de asesinato, pero nada de eso importaba si ella estaba a su lado. Para ella, en cambio, los nervios eran la fuente de su sonrisa; era incapaz de creerlo todavía. Tras quince años de espera continuada por fin tenía a su amor de los nueve años. Era feliz.

Aún así, sólo para sentir que era real, que no se lo estaban imaginando, que ella no le había abandonado ni él la había matado, se robaron un beso el uno al otro, uno de muchos aquella noche.

—_¡Qué bonito! Regreso de mi misión y, ¿qué me encuentro? ¡Mi mejor amiga beneficiándose a mi marido y el Juez muerto! ¡Precioso! _—gritó y aplaudió una voz burlona haciendo que la panadera diera un respingo por el susto—. _¡Me __**encantan **__los finales felices!_

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el Sr. Todd extrañado, acariciando su mejilla con la punta de su nariz suavemente, ella no contestó y siguió mirando lo que a él le pareció la nada.

—_Lástima que este sea __**mi final **__y no el tuyo, ¿verdad? _—preguntó con maldad.

—No... —susurró la panadera—. ¡No, por favor!

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó esta vez preocupado de verdad, parando abruptamente para buscar la razón de su nerviosismo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—_Yo soy la única con derecho a tenerle._

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—_¡Sí que lo es!_

—¡Dijiste que querías vengarte!

—_Exacto, pero ahora que tengo lo que quiero, ¿de qué me serviría matarle?_

—¿Querías que yo hiciera _qué_?

—¡Margaret! —gritó harto de no saber qué ocurría. La cogió por los hombros y la sacudió un poco, pero todo lo que recibió fue una mirada de terror.

—Ella... ella...

—¿Ella?

—_Yo... yo... _—bromeó Lucy en su silencio—, _bueno, se acabó lo que se daba. Vamos _—se fue acercándo—, _devuélveme ese cuerpo._

—¡NO! —gritó con la mirada perdida.

—_¡Sí!_

—¿¡Qué está pasando!

La mujer a la que amaba empezó a retorcerse entre sus brazos, gritando de dolor según parecía. Los dedos de sus manos tomaban rigidez en posturas imposibles, sus músculos no parecían responder, sólo se arqueaba y miraba hacia ninguna parte.

—¡Marge! —gritó preocupado—. ¡Dime qué te ocurre! ¡Iré a buscarte un médico! —decidió.

Mas cuando se estaba levantando dejó de moverse, su cuerpecito de porcelana cayó en el sofá, tan frágil como siempre parecía a pesar de llevar aquellos pesados vestidos (sin los cuales la hubiera llevado en volandas al médico).

—¿Margaret? —susurró, temiendo que se hubiera muerto—, ¿Sra. Lovett? —se acercó, tocándola con cuidado. Estaba caliente, de momento. El color de su cara parecía haberse ido completamente, no entendía nada de lo que ocurría—. Despierte, Sra. Lovett —pidió, sacudiéndola un poco—. Sra. Lovett... despierte... por favor... —suplicó agobiado, cogiéndola en brazos—, no... no... por favor... por favor... despierta...

La meció contra su pecho, suplicando porque volviese en sí. No podía soportar la idea de perderla, de volver a perder a aquella a la que amaba y menos en sus brazos. Sin saber qué ocurría nada podía hacer, se sentía impotente ante el hecho de que si la perdía a ella perdería todo. Su mundo se derrumbaba con cada inclinación en el viejo sofá, incapaz de hacer nada por ayudarla...

"_No te vayas... por favor... no me dejes, Margaret... te quiero... una vida sin ti no es vida... por favor...", _susurraba en su oído, pero no respiraba, no se movía. Sus ojos no se abrían, no le dejaban ver su alma, sus orbes color chocolate, siempre llenos de candor, buscando saberlo todo, esos mismos que habían estado mirando al olvido antes de caer inerte. Sus labios no se movían, no buscaban los de él, estaban cada vez más fríos y morados, perdían su color de fresa.

Veló su cuerpo toda la noche, esperando alguna reacción, algún latido, pero por dentro sabía que la había perdido. Tan rápido como conquistó su corazón horas atrás, limpió sus lágrimas y sanó sus temores, en menos de una hora todo había desaparecido en la oscuridad junto al fuego. De haber sabido que iba a ocurrir aquella catástrofe le habría robado más besos, se lo habría dicho antes. No la hubiese amenazado. No hubiese matado. Sólo estar con ella, estar con ella, estar con ella todo el tiempo posible...

"_No me dejes, ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti, mi vida? No puedo soportar la idea de que te vayas, pero al final te vas... no importa si te hice dejar las maletas, todavía siguen en su sitio, tú sigues yéndote. Ojalá te hubieras alejado de mí antes, al menos, tal vez ahora seguirías viva y podríamos estar juntos... todo esto... es culpa mía..."_


	16. Una sombra en el espejo

**Disclaimer: **Ni Sweeney Todd ni su flipante música me pertenecen. ¡Pero eso no significa que no pueda disfrutar de ellos! ^^

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar :)

* * *

**Una sombra en el espejo

* * *

**

"_La diferencia entre estar muerto y ser o acabar siendo un reflejo es la consciencia. No estás vivo en ninguno de los dos estados, sólo eres "algo", algo que ha quedado ahí, tal vez atrapado, tal vez como protección pero nada más. Se podría decir incluso que no eres nada, perteneces a la nada, un resquicio de lo que una vez fuiste al otro lado del espejo de la realidad. Ni siquiera sabes porqué estás aquí. Si hubieras fallecido lo sabrías, esa es la pequeña cosa diferente, que ni siquiera conoces la razón de tu efímera existencia cuando eres un reflejo. _

_Sin embargo, tengo buenas noticias para ti; te quedarás aquí toda la vida o lo que te quede de ella, pues esta sala, llena de espejos, pronto tendrá hambre y empezará a consumirte poco a poco, primero tu alma, después tus recuerdos y finalmente... lo que quede de tu cordura y de ti"._

Y la voz desapareció.

* * *

—Ah... —aspiró suavemente.

Algo sujetaba su débil cuerpo y lo mecía en sus brazos, mojaba sus mejillas, susurraba palabras incomprensibles pues el llanto era insostenible.

—Ah... —volvió a respirar y pronto, demasiado, la búsqueda de aire se convirtió en algo vital.

Empezó a revolverse en su regazo, apartó su cara inquisitiva con la mano descaradamente, cayéndose al suelo ante la atónita mirada de su acompañante.

—Margaret... —susurró—. ¡Margaret!

Empujó la mesa, los sillones, buscando espacio para que ella respirara. Muerta, estaba muerta en sus brazos, lo estuvo toda la noche, pero de repente estaba allí, con él, viva, luchando por vivir.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Quería abrazarla, consolarla, asegurarse de que no estaba teniendo una pesadilla donde ella desaparecería en cuanto la tocase, y por eso no le puso un dedo encima. Prefería la fantasía antes que la desesperación.

—Sí —contestó ella, tosiendo agachada en la alfombra—, sí, estoy bien. No me dejes —pidió.

—Estoy aquí.

—No te vayas.

—No me iré.

—¿Por qué no estás aquí?

—No me he ido, mi vida, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó acercándose extrañado pero loco de alegría.

—No te veo. ¡Ah! ¿¡Quién me ha tocado!

—He sido yo.

—¡Pero no te veo!

—¡Estoy aquí, Margaret! —gritó asustado al ver que miraba a todas partes pero seguía sin enfocar su cara. Es más, no enfocaba nada. La abrazó contra sí y buscó sus ojos que seguían perdidos en las brumas de Avalon—. Mírame, amor, ¡mírame!

—No te veo... —sollozó y un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta—. No... —lloró—, estoy... estoy...

—No importa... —la abrazó contra sí, llorando también—, no sé cómo ha pasado esto pero... no importa... lo importante es que estás aquí, tú sí, conmigo, no te has ido...

—No... no...no... —lloró ella aferrándose a su chaqueta.

Había salido mal, todo mal. Estaba de vuelta, eso era cierto, vivir de nuevo, sentir de nuevo, una segunda oportunidad para corregir sus errores y vivir con el que consideraba su amor verdadero. Llevaba años planeando aquél movimiento pero había salido mal, como siempre. Mal, todo mal. Estaba ciega y jamás podría mirar los ojos de Benjamin sobre los suyos.

Nunca más.

* * *

Todo es blanco y cegador. Miré donde mire sólo hay espejos por doquier, alineados de tal perfecta forma que recrean el sol amplificado únicamente por la forma circular del lugar donde se encuentra.

Las paredes de blanco pulido parecen emitir el resplandor, cubiertas de polvo dorado, casi mágico.

Al depositar la mano suavemente sobre ellas el polvo salta, se retuerce y vuela por la habitación, depositándose en los espejos, en su pelo, en su ropa y en el ambiente como vapor.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —susurra más asustada si cabe que cuando escuchó la voz—. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? No hay nada para sentarse o dormir o comer. Simplemente no hay _nada, _sólo esos horribles espejos oscuros.

Cada cristal estaba enmarcado de forma diferente, unos eran rectangulares, pegados a la pared, otros eran viejos, feos y rotos, maltratados por el tiempo. Los había rojos, naranjas, negros, blancos, triangulares, redondos, ovalados... de todas las formas y colores.

Pero el propio espejo, la lámina cristalina que se supone ha de reflejar la imagen no reflejaba nada, sólo la luz que al acostumbrarte parecía bajar de intensidad. Eran negros, oscuros, como humo en su interior sin nada interesante.

_Qué inquietante... _pensó pero, a diferencia de como ocurre en la Tierra, en el Reino de los vivos, éste pensamiento resonó por todo el habitáculo.

Y cuando el sonido llegó a sus oídos recordó.

—¿¡Dónde está el Sr. Todd!


	17. Ceguera

**Disclaimer: **Ni Sweeney Todd ni su flipante música me pertenecen. ¡Pero eso no significa que no pueda disfrutar de ellos! ^^

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar :)

He borrado el anterior y los he fusionado :P

* * *

**Ceguera

* * *

**

Estaba ciega, su Margaret estaba ciega. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la conoció y ahora que la tenía, que iban a estar juntos, ella casi se muere y se había quedado ciega.

Mas sin embargo aquello no era lo peor, no. La cosa más horrible que podía haber ocurrido había pasado; la chispa se había ido. De repente le daba asco, un asco tremendo. Le repelía totalmente. Era como si de repente su Margaret se hubiera ido volando por el cielo hacia otra dimensión y el Sr. Todd hubiera adquirido una copia mala y barata a modo de premio de consolación; _lo siento, la vida es así._

Tras darse cuenta de que no veía, que quizá no volviese a ver en la vida habían ido al médico que, tras revisarla, explicó que no había ninguna explicación posible, racional, ética, espiritual ni científica para lo que hubiera sucedido aquella noche. Pidió que le dejasen hacer pruebas en ella, pero el Sr. Todd se negó rudamente. Nadie iba a usarla de conejillo de indias mientras él viviera.

Pero los días sucesivos fueron horribles, cada vez peor. Ella insistía en hacer las cosas sola, siempre con una sonrisa de plástico y palabras cariñosas que le provocaban nauseas. La comida sabía distinta pero no tenía nada que ver con que estuviera ciega. Los proyectos que tenía para ambos se derrumbaron; de la nada estaba atado a una mujer que no veía, que le necesitaba para todo aunque se negase a aceptarlo y que además ya no le atraía ni le provocaba ningún sentimiento. No bajó a dormir en la habitación de al lado, simplemente esperó la salvación o la muerte en su barbería sin matar a nadie nunca más.

Se odiaba porque a veces deseaba que aquella noche semanas atrás hubiera muerto.

* * *

Sigue pensando asustado en medio de la estancia que aquello no es normal. La voz es apenas un rastro de información en su mente, la cual se ha visto abordada por cada recuerdo adquirido en la realidad.

Investigar no le ha servido de mucho, los cristales están fríos y duros como la piedra por mucho que trate de romperlos. El vapor, cuyo aspecto cada vez se asemeja más al de los polvos mágicos flota en el aire pero no sabe porqué. Horas atrás se dio cuenta de que las propias paredes de donde quiera que esté son de cristal, mas estos no reflejan nada. Si se ha dado cuenta ha sido porque fuera había alguien, una sombra grisácea que ha subido de la nada y se ha perdido en el vacío.

Ya no sabe qué hacer, está perdida, pero si quiere salir tendrá que averiguar cómo, pues a cada minuto que pasa la estancia está comiéndose su alma que, poco a poco, pierde la cordura y se desquicia más y más, atormentándola con pesadillas imposibles.

—¡AAAAaaaaAaaaRGH! —ruge alguien airado, tirando algo al suelo y generando mucho ruido.

—¿¡Sr. Todd! —grita ella, en parte asustada por el cambio en parte aliviada por volver a escuchar sus bramidos.

Al girar sobre sus talones se da cuenta de que la bruma del espejo ha semidesaparecido y que detrás de ella se encuentra el Sr. Todd, enfadado, mirando al suelo donde algo que no puede ver ha caído, quizá él lo haya tirado.

—¡Sr. Todd! ¡Sr. Todd, estoy aquí! —pero él no la mira, no ve su reflejo en el cristal—. ¡Sr. Todd, ayúdeme! ¡Nada es verdad! ¡Auxilio!

Por mucho que aporrease el espejo aquél él no se giraba, no al buscaba. Era como si estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia. Él no podría escucharla.

En la barbería, sin embargo, él debatía consigo mismo cuando vio un tenue resplandor en el espejo que al mirarlo desapareció, dejándole solo con la imagen de una Sra. Lovett en pánico suplicando su ayuda mudamente.

_Tú_ _no deberías estar aquí._

—¿Perdón?

_Tú no deberías estar aquí._

—¿Quién eres?

_Vete._

—¡No puedo! ¡No sé cómo he llegado aquí!

_Sí lo sabes. Vete. _

—No sé —solloza—. Ella me trajo aquí, ¡fue ella!

_¿Ella?_

—¡Sí! ¡E-ella!

Un dolor inaudito atravesó su cuerpo de lado a lado, sus manos se quedaron rígidas a medio camino, las punzadas la hicieron caer de rodillas. Gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas como si le estuvieran clavando una lanza y la pasaran una y otra y otra vez, rozándola contra las heridas ya abiertas.

Y tan rápido como empezó cesó, su cuerpo sobre el suelo de cristal, temblando en sollozos.

—Déjame... por favor... déjame —suplica hecha un ovillo.

_Nos encargaremos, pronto saldrás de aquí. O morirás._

—... duele...

_Pagará._

—_... _mucho... ella dijo... ella dijo que...

_Suerte, mortal. La necesitarás._

Y la presencia desapareció, dejándola sola en aquella habitación tan horrible.

No sabía dónde estaba ni cómo la había llevado allí, la tachaban de culpable pero tampoco conocía el porqué.

—¿Margaret? ¿Margaret, eres tú?

Mueve la cabeza buscando la voz de su amante.

—Sr. Todd... —susurra débilmente.

—_¿Qué eres? ¿Un fantasma?_

—No —contesta levantándose y acercándose al espejo que reposa en el suelo—, no, no lo soy. Estoy aquí, soy de verdad —consigue decir, recuperando la fuerza poco a poco.

—_No, no puede ser... ¡estás en el espejo!_

—¡Tú estás en el espejo!

—_¡No! ¿Es que no lo ves? ¿Eres un demonio? ¿Me vas a matar?_

—¿¡Qué! ¡No, mi amor! ¡Claro que no!

—_Estoy alucinando._

—No, no, de verdad, estoy aquí, frente a ti.

—_¡No, estás ciega! ¡Te he visto! ¡Estabas abajo, cosiendo y...!_

—¿Eso te ha dicho ella?

—_¿Con quién hablas, tesoro? —_pregunta otra voz al otro lado del espejo. La expresión del barbero, una que sólo Margaret puede captar es de asco total.

—_Con nadie —_responde—, _con nadie... —_mira el espejo, pero no la enfoca y sabe que ya no puede verla.

Ira. Siente ira al ver a esa zorra mentirosa y traidora ocupar su cuerpo como si fuera el suyo. Habían hecho un trato y la había engañado. La había usado. Y ahora encima utilizaba su cuerpo como si fuera el suyo de verdad. La odiaba. Quería destruirla.

_Cuidado, mortal, no cedas a los espejos._

—¿¡Quién hay ahí! —se levanta enfadada, pero no hay respuesta.

"_La destruiré, la destruiré hasta que no quede nada de ella", _piensa.

—_Vuelves a estar ahí. ¿Por qué no desapareces de mi cabeza? —_la voz procede de otro lugar, otro espejo. Corre a buscarlo. Es el espejo roto—. _Vete, no quiero volverme loco._

—¡No estás loco!

—_Déjame, por favor._

—Sweeney, te lo prometo. Es todo una mentira, ¡no soy yo!

—_Eso dijiste hace semanas._

—¿Semanas? ¡Pero si acabamos de hablar hace segundos!

—_Eso es mentira._

—Créeme, por favor —solloza harta—, te prometo que esa mujer no soy yo, te lo juro. Por favor, por favor...

—_¿Y quién es, entonces?_

—Lucy...


	18. Acto Final

**Disclaimer: **Ni Sweeney Todd ni su flipante música me pertenecen. ¡Pero eso no significa que no pueda disfrutar de ellos! ^^

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar :)

Y hemos llegado al final :3 No hay ni epílogos ni nada, that's it. Espero que os guste, que os gustase mi pequeña historia y que la disfrutaseis, no tardaré en seguir con las demás, supongo ^^

Tampoco estaría demás un comentario o dos, ¿eh? Que estamos de sequía XD

* * *

**Acto Final  


* * *

**

—Lucy —llamó a la que creía la Sra. Lovett, y ésta, por reflejo, se volvió.

—¿Sí, amor?

—Bastarda... —murmuró inundado por la ira.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó la ciega.

—_No te precipites _—dice una voz a su lado, y asustado se da la vuelta. La verdadera Sra. Lovett había conseguido salir del espejo y acercarse a él, su aspecto era extraño, era como el de una loca; pelo revuelto, ojos perdidos, ropa desaliñada...

—¿Q...?

—_Calla. _

—¿P...?

—_Shh. Haz lo que yo te diga. ¡Que te calles! _—grita histérica y él asiente.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —pregunta Lucy, mirando a la nada.

—_Dile que no hablabas con ella._

—No hablaba contigo —contesta automáticamente.

—Ah, vale —sonríe, yendose.

—Me he vuelto loco —afirma.

—_No, no, mi amor _—acaricia su cara, pero él sólo siente frisas escalofriantes—. _Conseguiremos que vuelva a mi cuerpo, ya lo verás._

—¿Cómo?

—_Matándola._

—¡No voy a matarte!

—_No me estarías matando a mí, tonto._

Sweeney Todd no solía dejarse llevar por alucinaciones tontas y simples, productos de una mente morbosa como la suya, pero esta vez decidió hacerlo, decidió volverse completamente loco y seguir a su imaginación hasta el final; aquella no era la mujer que él quería, es más, para nada, preferiría a veces incluso que no existiera. Había pasado meses con una mujer estupenda a la que amaba y que le había llevado al cielo de los asesinos; la quería de vuelta.

Siguió los pasos de la Sra. Lovett (la verdadera, la fantasma, no la otra) a la perfección, como buen barbero demoníaco. Ella cada vez parecía más ida de olla, un par de veces confesó que estar fuera de los espejos hacía un daño irreparable en su cuerpo y mente, pero seguía haciéndolo de todos modos mientras su falsa y embaucadora amiga Lucy se ocupaba de utilizar su cuerpo y poco a poco iba recuperando la vista.

Aquella noche, con luna llena, la llevaron hasta un puente alejado de la ciudad, en medio del bosque, uno de esos que se usaban antaño en las rutas comerciales y que con el tiempo han ido quedando más y más olvidados, a la espera de que alguien los vuelva a utilizar. Curiosamente, esta es la ocasión perfecta pues su posición hace que la luna incida directamente sobre él.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, querido? _—_pregunta Lucy, mirando a todas partes—. Hace frío... ¿es eso la luna? —exclama de repente, asombrada por su luminosidad, acercándose al borde—. Vaya... nunca la había visto tan hermosa... —susurra.

—_Ahora... —_susurra en su oído el fantasma desquiciado de la Sra. Lovett_—. Entre la cuarta y la tercera —_le recuerda_—. Asegúrate de que me matas —_ríe en su oído, él sólo asiente, concentrado en su labor_—. Una... dos... ¡tres! —_el barbero da un paso adelante y le clava la daga en el lugar correcto, pues como cirujano que es sabe de esas cosas, provocando que su amiga la fantasma grite eufórica y Lucy de dolor.

—Lo siento _—_susurra él en el oído de su ex esposa_—. _Pero ya no más, Lucy... ya no más...

Grita, empieza a retorcerse, cayendo al suelo envuelta en su propia sangre. El espectro de la Sra. Lovett empieza a desvanecerse, riendo como una sádica asesina, disolviéndose en la noche y arrastrada hacia su propio cuerpo, las palabras de Lucy quedan grabadas a fuego en su cabeza: "Esto no termina aquí, pequeña perra. ¡Le tendré de vuelta antes de lo que te imaginas!" Y tan pronto son pronunciadas vuelve a sentir sus piernas, sus manos, sus brazos, puede andar y respirar de nuevo.

—Sr. Todd... _—_llama asustada.

—Margaret... _—_la abraza, dándose cuenta de que esta vez si es ella. No sabe cómo, pero lo es. Es ella, está de vuelta, entre sus brazos, no va a dejarla ir jamás_—. _Vamos a casa, Margaret _—_pide, y ella asiente_—. _Oh, dios mío, tengo que curarte eso _—_recuerda, corriendo con ella en brazos.

Pasan varias horas hasta que por fin consigue parar la hemorragia y que su cómplice en el asesinato tenga asegurada la supervivencia, al menos por el momento.

—Todavía no logro comprenderlo... _—_comenta intrigado, sentado junto a ella en la cama_—. _¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió?

—Me mató —explica—. Te quería de vuelta, te quiere para ella. Al principio quería matarte para que compartierais la eternidad, después trató de compartir la mortalidad, y ahora está en el más allá, espero, pero estoy segura de que tendrá su merecido. Sé que te da pena —lo sabe, es doloroso perder a un ser querido—. Pero a veces es mejor dejarlos ir... ¿sabes?

—Claro... —murmura—. ¿Y qué era todo eso de los espej-...?

—Cariño, hay cosas que es mejor no saber —coloca su mano sobre la de él, sonriendo, y él, por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, sonríe también, y esta vez es de verdad.

—Te quiero —susurra abrazándola.

Pero, como suele pasar en estas historias, el abrazo que suponía el fin del capitulo y de esta historia toma un giro dramático e inesperado, cosa que Sweeney Todd puede comprobar al ver como su amada alza el puñal que él mismo había clavado en su espalda sobre la de él, buscando matarle, y esta vez no había espíritus invasores en ninguna parte.

—No lo hagas —susurra—. Por favor, Margaret, no.

—No puedo —solloza asustada—. ¡No soy yo! No quiero, pero no puedo...

—Margaret —la abraza con fuerza—. ¿Me quieres?

—Claro que sí.

—¿Me quieres de verdad?

—¡Te quiero! —llora.

—Entonces no lo hagas.

—No puedo, no puedo...

—Tú puedes con esto, Marge. Has derrotado a un espíritu, has destrozado cadáveres y los has servido como comida a la putrefacta sociedad de hoy día, me has aguantado a **mí. **Puedes no rendirte, tú puedes. Confío en ti.

—Te quiero... —solloza.

—Margaret, confío en ti.


End file.
